


La progression de Sherlock Holmes

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock est profondément amoureux de John, même si ce n’est pas apparent. Série de courtes scènes narrées à la première personne au temps présent, du point de vue de Sherlock, empruntant lourdement des récits de Arthur Conan Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reclus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173274) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> My humblest thanks to ivyblossom for creating this wonderful story and allowing me the privilege of translating it into French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Sekishi pour sa révision et sa patience! Ah, l’éternel conflit linguistique entre les Français et les Canadiens-français... (NdB : mais c’est ça qu’est drôle!)

Demi-seconde de désorientation qui se dissout brusquement en parfait éveil. Douleur irradiant dans mon visage. Douleur vive dans les côtes comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Côte fracturée, probablement. Plus d’une? Incertain. Douleur à l’inspiration, à l’expiration. Le matin.

Un rêve étrange s’attarde : John avec des tasses de thé à la place des yeux, des lames de rasoir à la place des doigts : troublant. Sensation étrange dans la poitrine, comme un essoufflement. Détresse. Peur? Non. Impossible. Même avec des tasses à la place des yeux, c’est toujours John. Tristesse, peut-être. Perte. Regret? Il s’atténue. C’est le matin, les rêves s’atténuent toujours.

Les rêves ne sont pas importants.

Il fait environ douze degrés dehors; près d’un degré plus froid qu’hier matin. Le long et lent chemin vers le milieu de l’hiver. Ennuyeux. Lumière à travers la fenêtre; environ sept heures et quart, faible pluie, très nuageux. Il pleut depuis environ 4 heures du matin. La rive sera boueuse; je devrai porter des bottes.

Par contre : je ne pourrai éventuellement pas quitter l’appartement aujourd’hui, probablement. Surtout si John découvre la côte. John verrouillera la porte (comme si cela allait faire une différence), et Lestrade ne me laissera pas approcher de la scène de crime. Il trouvera peut-être un moyen de m’arrêter pour me garder à l’écart, m’empêcher de trop bouger. Dommage. La journée sera éprouvante. Je déteste me faire arrêter. Mais nécessité oblige.

Jambe droite raide, plutôt douloureuse : tordue? Étirée? Conséquence de la chute, sûrement. Blessures secondaires non traitées par mon docteur attentionné et inquiet. Son visage : empli de compassion, de bienveillance, de tout ce qui est beau et pur dans ce monde. Comment fait-il cela? Comment peut-il avoir le cœur sur la main de cette façon sans laisser une coulée de sang partout où il va? C’est un certain type de bravoure, plus mondain peut-être, mais pas moins exceptionnel. Il ne sait pas encore pour la côte. Il n’a pas vu les coups. Poignet : Fracturé? Non. Meurtri, sûrement, peut-être une légère entorse. Jouer du violon sera plus difficile, mais un peu de douleur n’a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Un vulgaire concerto de Tchaïkovski dans ma tête, pourquoi? Pas d’espace pour Tchaïkovski aujourd’hui. Peut-être plus tard ce soir? John aime Tchaïkovski. Ne semble même pas savoir que c’est Tchaïkovski lorsqu’il l’entend. Il ne semble pas s’en soucier.

« J’aime ça, qu’est-ce que c’était? » dira-t-il, assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés (habituellement; parfois non, parfois il me regarde jouer et je le regarde en retour). J’imagine qu’il dit plutôt _Je t’aime_ , et je m’en délecte. Comme la lumière du soleil émanant de lui, comme de la chaleur, comme des doigts de fumée qui me caressent. J’imagine qu’il ne l’a pas encore dit, mais qu’il le ressent, qu’il ressent l’envie de le dire. Et puis je suis pris dans le moment juste avant qu’il le dise, le moment où c’est parfaitement vrai, avant que ça ait une chance de se dégrader, de se désintégrer. Il est sur le point de le dire, de dire, Je t’aime, à moi, entre tous, à moi, des mots qui apparaîtront dans l’air devant lui comme des anneaux de fumée. Je la laisse planer au-dessus de moi, cette fiction, cette sensation. Lui écoutant les sons de mon violon, de mes doigts sur les cordes, de mon archet, le son vibrant à travers ma poitrine d’abord avant d’atteindre John, ses yeux fermés (ou non). John assis dans son fauteuil, aimant la Sérénade pour cordes, ou un bout du Lac des Cygnes (comme je disais : vulgaire) au lieu de m’aimer moi, mais c’est si près. Je me concentre, joue encore mieux, je pousse l’affreuse profondeur des cordes de mon cœur sentimental dans les cordes de mon violon. « J _(e t)_ ’aime, » dit-il, « qu’est-ce que c’était? » Comment quelqu’un ne peut-il pas reconnaître le Lac des Cygnes?

Chaque fois. Chaque fois qu’il demande, c’est Tchaïkovski. Pourquoi? Tchaïkovski fait-il appel à quelques tendances homosexuelles refoulées? On ne peut qu’espérer. Un cœur tendre, un cœur romantique. Toujours vulgaire, par contre.

Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux; la réalité n’est jamais aussi intéressante que l’intérieur de ma tête. Des tasses de thé pour les yeux? Comme c’est étrange. John était nu dans ce rêve. Nu et quatorze pieds de haut. Toujours pas pertinent. J’étais minuscule; il pouvait me tenir dans la paume de sa main, me piéger entre ses doigts en lames de rasoir. Mon subconscient est fou.

Mes yeux sont collants, mon nez semble aplati et douloureux, douleur dans l’incisive latérale mandibulaire gauche. Je la touche avec ma langue. Branlante, mais elle ne tombera pas. Dieu merci, je déteste les dentistes. Maux de tête. Un peu de sang, goût cuivré. Yeux bouffis. Collants. J’ai été malmené hier soir. Ça en valait la peine. Tant de preuves. Ha! Si facile, celui-là. Idiot.

Les yeux s’assèchent durant la nuit, les cils humides collent ensembles. Un peu de sang, des larmes inconscientes. (Pleurais-je si je le perdais? Je crois que oui. Une blessure émotionnelle comme une blessure physique accablante, provoquant une réaction physiologique.) Je les force à l’ouvrir, arrachant quelques cils. Je cligne ce qu’à ce qu’ils arrêtent de coller. Le monde est un endroit foutrement gris lorsqu’on ouvre les yeux. Le gris monotone du matin. Plafond blanc, murs nus, porte de la chambre fermée, motif laissé par les traces des gouttes de pluies sur la fenêtre.

Je touche mon téléphone; le retourne. Texto de Lestrade? Rien. Je lui texte quelque chose d’irritant, il devrait apprendre à partager. Ça ne le mène de cacher les détails d’une affaire. Quand apprendra-t-il?

_Votre indice est sous l’eau. SH_

Ça lui permettra de continuer à se creuser la tête. Ha! Il devrait savoir qu’il ne doit pas me cacher d’informations. Comme si je ne savais pas déjà!

John se déplace dans la cuisine, l’eau bout dans la bouilloire. Une boîte de sachets de thé sur le plan de travail; un pot de sucre. (Un peu moins qu’à moitié plein, à juger par le son.) John porte des chaussettes, pas de pantoufles ou de chaussures. Il est encore somnolant, n’a pas bien dormi. Encore des cauchemars (bien sûr). Un de ces jours je débarquerai dans sa chambre et j’arrêterai ces cauchemars par la pure force de ma volonté. Je les affronterai. Je les déjouerai. Il murmure des jurons maintenant, pourquoi? Fatigué? Frustré? Ah, il a vu les doigts dans le réfrigérateur. Eh bien, où autre pourrais-je les garder?

Les pieds fatigués de John sur le plancher, marchant vers ma chambre avec une tasse de liquide chaud dans les mains. Il marche plus prudemment lorsqu’il m’apporte une tasse de thé, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver s’il la renversait. Une sensation dans ma poitrine, comme si mon cœur souriait à son approche. Je connais les signes et symptômes d’une personne désespérément, irrémédiablement amoureuse. Je souhaite presque ne pas les connaître, mais je ne peux pas faire disparaître cette connaissance. Un peu de cocaïne ne ferait pas de mal, quand bien même, John ne serait jamais d’accord.

Il toque à la porte, comme un colocataire poli. Je grogne en réponse. La porte s’ouvre avec un grincement. J’aime qu’il ne se soucie pas de ce que j’en pense; il entre parce qu’il a besoin d’entrer, parce qu’il veut entrer. Il veut voir si je vais bien, se soucie de mon bien-être. John : il est comme la lumière du soleil se déversant dans ma chambre. Comme la chaleur se faufilant dans une pièce froide. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés, son visage plein de sommeil, je veux l’embrasser, je veux m’enrouler autour de lui et ne jamais le laisser partir. Le matin n’est pas si gris lorsqu’il est là. Il est ma palette de couleurs.

« Sherlock? » sa voix est rauque après une nuit de silence. Un instrument rouillé. Imaginez un reclus, caché dans une grotte pour des décennies, vivant une vie de sommeil et prières, sans parler à une seule âme pendant des années et des années, puis essayant de former des mots avec des cordes vocales si hors d'usage qu'elles ont oublié leur fonction; le corps humain a besoin d’être utilisé pour fonctionner complètement. Comme ton cœur, dit le troisième homme, mon subconscient intelligent. Comme ton cœur, Sherlock. Comme un reclus tentant de parler. Métaphore : pas vraiment mon domaine.

John s’assoie sur mon lit, le bas de son dos contre ma cuisse. Il est la définition de chaleureux a lui tout seul, un bout de vocabulaire ambulant. Soupir. Je joue l’ennuyé, vaguement irrité. John dépose la tasse sur ma table de chevet, puis approche ses mains vers mon visage.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin? » Toujours le médecin, mon John. Et il l’est, mon John. Peu importe ce qui arrive. De légers contacts sur mes pommettes, testant le bandage sur mon nez, ses doigts retraçant légèrement ma lèvre fendue.

« Bien. Ça va, n’en fait pas tout un plat. » Grande inspiration; toux accidentelle (vraiment?); grimace de douleur. Les mains de John sur ma poitrine, seulement le mince tissu d’un t-shirt entre nous. Mes yeux se referment.

« Merde, » dit John à mi-voix. « Tu n’as pas parlé d’une côte fêlée, Sherlock. » Une note de reproche dans sa voix. Ses mains soulèvent le t-shirt. La douleur de la côte n’est rien comparée au plaisir des mains de John posées sur moi. Comme des anneaux de fumée. Comme un amour imaginaire. « Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur, » dit John.

« Mmm. » Ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Un opiacé soulagerait toutes les blessures, physiques et émotionnelles. Mais John me donnera probablement seulement que du paracétamol. Salaud.

« Je sais que tu veux retourner sur la scène de crime. » dit John, et soupire. Il bouge un peu sur le lit, ses mains toujours pressées contre moi, ses mains chaudes. Ses doigts, ils appuient sur des gâchettes et tuent, ils sont si doux sur moi. « Je dois faire un bandage d’abord. »

Ah, mon John. Mon blogueur, mon aide. Fais-moi un bandage et sors-moi d’ici. Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime.

Je grogne, marmonne, « Bon, » détourne la tête. « Donne-moi mon thé. » Pas une question, une demande. Un reclus, finalement, essayant finalement de parler. Cœur battant à l’envers. Tasse chaude dans mes mains, doigts chauds sur les miens. « Merci. » Atypique : ça le déroutera. Il s’arrête, j’ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Il sourit. Il a l’air inquiet. Je dois avoir l’air plus mal que je ne me sens.

« Pas de problème, » dit-il. Sa voix est douce, comme ses doigts, son toucher.

Je mettrai mes bottes avant d’aller sur la rive pour montrer à Lestrade et ses sous-fifres exactement qui ils devront arrêter. Ce ne sera pas difficile. Je marcherai prudemment par égard pour John et John tiendra mon bras, inquiet. Nous dînerons, et je mangerai, à l’insistance de John. Peut-être de la soupe. Et lorsque nous reviendrons à la maison je jouerai du Tchaïkovski pour John, malgré son évidente vulgarité et les protestations de John à propos de mes entorses, ma côte fêlée et mes blessures. Il gardera les yeux ouverts pour me regarder. Et il aimera ce que je joue pour lui. Et ce sera suffisant.


	2. Plis carrés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Sekishi pour sa révision.

Il dort. Sa respiration possède la qualité rythmique de l’inconscience; superficielle, régulière, silencieuse. Léger sifflement de l’air inspiré par le nez, soupir lors de l’expiration. Il est couché sur le côté, dos à la porte, les genoux pliés et un bras sous l’oreiller. Endormi. Une condition réversible, mais je ne le réveillerai pas. Du moins pas encore. Pas cette nuit. Un jour, peut-être.

(Peut-être pas.)

La porte est entrouverte, comme elle l’est souvent. Il y a suffisamment d’espace pour que je puisse rester là à le regarder. Je peux rester immobile pendant des heures, sans faire un bruit. Je peux le faire, je l’ai déjà fait. Plusieurs fois.

Il ne reste pas un seul angle ou circonstance sous lesquels je ne pourrais reconnaitre John Watson. J’ai effectué une étude détaillée de John, de la longueur de ses cuisses et la forme de chacun de ses orteils à la dynamique de sa démarche. Si John était kidnappé pour une quelconque période de temps (incapable d’effectuer sa toilette régulièrement) : je pourrais évaluer la longueur précise de ses cheveux, y compris de de sa barbe. Je pourrais dessiner la forme de ses ongles de mémoire. Si on me donnait une photo sur laquelle John est dissimulé dans une foule et avec seulement son épaule droite de visible : je pourrais l’identifier (en quinze secondes).

(Dans une vidéo; en dix.)

De la porte, je peux voir son dos : la ligne de ses épaules est presque parallèle au jet de lumière du lampadaire, filtré par la fenêtre. Je ne peux pas voir son visage. Dommage. Son image dans mon esprit : jamais aussi satisfaisante que le vrai.

Laisse-t-il sa porte entrouverte intentionnellement? (Peut-être m’invite-t-il, me tourmente-t-il, me défie-t-il.)

Non, probablement pas. Pensée agréable, par contre. Trop sournois. Quelque chose que je pourrais faire (pas John). John ne joue pas à ce genre de jeu subtil. Prétendre être endormi derrière une porte entrouverte afin d’être observé, adoré, désiré silencieusement (et de loin). L’agression passive n’est pas son modus operandi. Non, la porte est ouverte parce qu’il veut être réveillé si une perturbation survenait ailleurs dans l’appartement au beau milieu de la nuit (une supposition pas injustifiée.) Pas un message secret pour moi. Quelque chose à propos de chat appelé un chat. Je ne m’en souviens pas. Je l’ai effacé il y a longtemps. (John s’en souviendrait.)

Son lit : si ordonné. Obscène. Des plis au carré sur les draps, sur la couverture de laine que Mme Hudson a laissée sur son lit il y a des mois. Même la couette a des plis au carré. Je m’assoie là pendant la journée (jambes croisées, ou en position fœtale, ou étendu sur le dos) quand John n’est pas là : les coins se défont. Je peux m’assoir là, défaire ses plis au carré, penser. Respirer. Laisser une trace dans l’espace et le temps.

Parfois : je m’étends dans son lit et je regarde le plafond. J’observe les motifs lumineux provenant de la fenêtre, suivant les fissures dans le plafond jusqu’à leurs fins logiques. Un lit parfaitement conventionnel, parfaitement fade. Je m’étends du côté où John ne dort pas, le côté droit. (John est gaucher.) Couché là comme si John dormait de l’autre côté, occupant l’espace laissé pour un partenaire. (Est-ce que tous les gauchers dorment sur le côté gauche du lit? Pourquoi?)

John ne remarque jamais que les coins de la couette sont défaits lorsqu’il revient à la maison. Les lignes légèrement dérangées du lit. Il n’a jamais, d’aussi loin que je puis déduire (substantiellement loin), vu que les coins de son lit ont été défaits. Qu’on s’est assis sur le lit. Il ne laisse aucun signe pouvant laisser croire qu’il a remarqué l’empreinte aisément reconnaissable que ma tête a laissé sur l’oreiller. (Si évident. On peut sentir l’odeur d’une personne sur une taie d’oreiller en coton. Je sais. Je l’ai fait. Plusieurs fois.)

Peut-être l’a-t-il remarqué. Le sous-estimerais-je? Il est possible qu’il le sache et qu’il approuve, qu’il apprécie mes petites batailles contre les vestiges de ses habitudes militaires. Toutefois, mes premières déductions, bien plus probables, sont sans doute correctes; John est un idiot. Il n’observe tout simplement pas les signes que quelqu’un, son colocataire évidemment (qui d’autre pourrait-ce bien être?), se roule en position fœtale dans son lit outrageusement bien fait pendant l’après-midi (au lieu de s’étendre auprès de l’objet de ses désirs pathétiques, juvéniles, ridicules et non-partagés.) C’est pour le mieux. Les relations interpersonnelles : vraiment pas mon domaine. (Évidemment.)

La nuit, John défait un seul coin de sa création parfaitement pliée et rangée et se glisse dans son lit sans déranger les couvertures. Alors, en s’endormant, il semble être enveloppé dans une sorte de pâtisserie en forme de lit, le contour de son corps parfaitement visible pour un quelconque observateur. Ses pieds, ses mollets. La courbe de ses reins. Ses épaules, s’élevant pour cacher son visage à mon regard. Son lit le couvre, le tient, le réconforte. (Je pourrais faire ça.) (Pourrais-je? Vraiment? Aurais-je la patience? Est-ce que ça deviendrait ennuyant? Peut-être. Probablement. Peut-être pas. Impossible à dire. Irritant.)

Mais la nuit il rêve. _Rêver_ est plutôt inadéquat; il n’y a pas de verbe pour faire un cauchemar. Lentement dans la nuit, lorsque la peur approche (sous la forme d’un terroriste? La menace d’engins explosifs improvisés sous ses pieds? Mort et destruction, cris? Je ne sais pas, je n’ai jamais demandé.), il se met à trembler, puis il roule sur le dos, comme s’il était prêt à se défendre, appuyé contre un mur, protégeant des enfants afghans derrière lui, ou un autre acte héroïque qu’il revit dans ses rêves, et il défait un coin de son si-soigneusement-fait lit. Ses bras et ses jambes commencent à bouger, d’abord presque imperceptiblement, puis avec plus de violence. Il combat dans son sommeil, se débat, gémit, des mots emplissent sa bouche mais n’en sortent pas. Le coin près de sa tête se défait d’abord puis, après environ huit minutes, c’est le tout du dernier coin au carré restant à ses pieds. J’en déduis que dans ses cauchemars John se bat d’abord, avec ses mains, puis il court. Il court parce que le combat est perdu, ou parce qu’il a gagné et que quelqu’un est mort par sa main.

Si John rêvait qu’il tuait des gens avec son arme, il ne massacrerait pas son lit toutes les nuits. L’action d’appuyer sur une gâchette est un mouvement précis et élégant : seuls trois muscles sont nécessaires. Fléchisseur superficiel des doigts, fléchisseur profond des doigts et interosseux palmaires. Toute autre personne que moi pourrait ne pas apercevoir le mouvement subtil de ces trois muscles de l’index gauche de John, même avec les draps tirés si serrés contre lui toutes les nuits. John ne rêve pas qu’il appuie sur des gâchettes.

C’est ainsi que l’ordre soigneusement construit de la literie de John est complètement détruit; d’une parfaite symétrie (les draps, la couverture et l’édredon sont toujours étendus uniformément sur le lit, chaque côté égalant son opposé avec une précision mathématique) à un degré variable de chaos le matin venu. Parfois, il retire complètement les draps de son lit, dénudant le tissu chatoyant du matelas. Une fois, il s’est réveillé, enroulé dans ses couvertures, à l’intérieur de l’armoire – le matelas poussé du cadre du lit, les oreillers au pied du mur. C’était au début, peu de temps après Moriarty et la piscine. Il avait été effrayé, poussé à se rappeler de choses dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir, poussé dans un endroit désagréable et sans doute terrifiant. Tout ce que l’on pouvait encore voir de lui de lui était un bout de drap coincé en bas de la porte de l’armoire. Il avait dû enrouler ses bras autour de ses jambes et rester là, endormi, tendu, attentif aux bruits de pas cauchemardesques sur le sol, une baïonnette rouillée plantée dans le mur. Je l’ai laissé là. Qu’aurais-je pu faire d’autre? Son boitement était prononcé le matin suivant, ses draps sentaient légèrement la cire à chaussures et les boules à mites.

Chaque matin, il observe les preuves dans ses combats nocturnes et il défroisse le tout de nouveau; refait le lit, renforce l’ordre, ajuste les oreillers. C’est incongru, ces habitudes militaires contre la douceur de la literie, le tapis tressé sur le plancher, les rideaux guingans placés (si tendrement) par Mme Hudson sur les fenêtres. Des coins au carré sur un lit (double, moelleux). Incongru.

On pourrait penser que le rituel des coins au carré provient du temps que John a passé dans les forces armées, et on aurait raison, bien sûr. Mais ce n’est pas tout : c’est un rituel grâce auquel il exorcise le chaos de ses terreurs nocturnes. Efface la violence de son sommeil. Lutte contre elle. Crée une nouvelle réalité. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il aime la nouvelle réalité qu’il crée. Je suis même plutôt certain qu’il ne l’aime pas, pas vraiment. Alors je la dérange pour lui. N’est-ce pas de cette façon que quelqu’un démontre son l’affection? En lui donnant ce qu’il veut, ce qu’il veut secrètement? Un désordre qui n’est pas le sien?

Un léger mouvement, délibéré. Sa respiration a changé de rythme. John est éveillé. Pourquoi? Je n’ai rien dit, je n’ai pas bougé, je n’ai fait aucun bruit. Il me tourne le dos, il ne peut sûrement pas – 

« Sherlock. » Sa voix est ensommeillée. (Même pas une question.)

(Comment sait-il?)

Premier réflexe : rester complètement immobile, comme une biche prise dans les phares d’une voiture. Si je dis quelque chose, se retournera-t-il pour me regarder? (Comment sait-il?) Deuxième réflexe : rivalisant avec le premier (émanant clairement de mon tronc cérébral plutôt que de mon cerveau), fuir. Dévaler les escaliers, m’esquiver dans ma chambre, claquer la porte, me cacher sous les couvertures. Prétendre dormir. Tout nier.

Son épaule bouge, il roule sur le dos. Emporte le coin au carré inférieur gauche avec lui, mais ça ne semble pas l’ennuyer. Je peux voir son visage maintenant (dans l’ombre, ses yeux ressemblent à deux puits d’obscurité). Il soupire, bouge ses mains. Passe sa main sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? » Il s’assoie. « Sherlock? » 

Il faut que je dise quelque chose. « Je me demandais si tu étais réveillé. »

« Est-ce que tu as mal? »

Je considère la question un instant : la réponse honnête est oui. Brûlure au niveau des côtes, douleur à plusieurs endroits sur mon visage, mal de tête. Facile à ignorer. « Non. » 

« Menteur. » Il pose ses pieds sur le sol, les glisse dans ses pantoufles; allume la lumière. Mes yeux se sont habitués à le regarder dans la pénombre. La lumière est douloureuse. Je plisse les yeux. « Allez viens, assieds-toi. » Il va vers sa commode; ouvre un tiroir.

J’entre dans sa chambre, m’assoie sur son lit. J’essaie de croiser les jambes, mais ma jambe droite proteste. (Je murmure un juron.)

Il s’approche de moi simplement vêtu d’un t-shirt et un boxeur. (Il y a un espace entre le bas de son t-shirt et l’élastique de son boxeur : il tombe bas sur ses hanches. Je vois ses muscles pelviens. Je le fixe peut-être un peu; il ne semble pas s’en rendre compte.) Il me tend trois comprimés, m’indique le verre d’eau sur sa table de chevet.

« Je suppose que c’est pour ça que tu es ici. » Sauvé par une supposition erronée. « Mes trois derniers, ne te fais pas d’idées. »

Je les examine. Ronds et blancs; narcotique opioïde alcaloïde. Probablement de la morphine. Probablement restants de sa convalescence. J’aurais dû fouiller ses tiroirs plus minutieusement.

Je les mets sur ma langue et je goute leur amertume alors qu’ils commencent à se dissoudre. Il prend le verre d’eau et me le donne. Je le prends. Pendant un instant, ses doigts s’entrelacent aux miens.

L’eau est tiède. Les comprimés glissent le long de ma gorge. Il reprend le verre et le repose sur la table de chevet. Il le repose sur un sous-verre où il est écrit « Beautiful Torquay! » avec l’image décolorée d’une chute d’eau. Il prend mon poignet dans sa main. (Je grimace. C’est encore sensible.)

« Tu as une foulure. » Il a l’air surpris, son index appuyant doucement sur l’enflure.

« À peine. » Je l’ignore. Je devrais retirer mon poignet de sa prise, mais je ne veux pas le faire. Ses doigts délicats, qui appuient sur des gâchettes, appuyés contre moi.

« Ça a dû te faire mal, de jouer du violon ce soir. » Attentionné. Observateur. (Vrai.) « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? » 

« Ça m’aide à réfléchir. » Ses doigts sont sur ma joue; il regarde mes contusions.

« Tu ne serais pas sorti aujourd’hui, si tu étais raisonnable. » La paume de sa main effleure ma mâchoire. « Mais tu es un peu cinglé, n’est-ce pas? » Il le dit gentiment (affectueusement).

« Lestrade aurait eu un autre cadavre sur les bras si je n’y étais pas allé. » Ma propre voix sonne étrangement à mes oreilles. Plus profonde, plus intime, un peu tendue. (Non-intentionnel.) Elle manque de son mordant habituel. La douleur affecte-t-elle ma langue? Ou est-ce seulement l’effet d’être assis sur le lit de John? Au beau milieu de la nuit. À fixer ses muscles pelviens.

« Mouais. » La chaleur de sa main sur ma joue. « C’est probablement vrai. » Il scrute mon visage, puis passe délicatement ses doigts sur le pansement sur mon nez. Je ferme les yeux. Il écarte mon peignoir et soulève mon t-shirt. Je peux sentir son genou près de ma cuisse. Ses mains. Une sur ma taille, comme pour me stabiliser, l’autre retraçant la côte fêlée. Je retiens un gémissement. « Si j’avais su que tu prévoyais de valser dans l’appartement toute la nuit, je n’aurais pas enlevé le bandage. »

Je soupire en réponse, vexé. Je ne valsais certainement pas. Je n’ai pas valsé depuis ce désastreux cours de danse (1982). Simpliste, ennuyeux, fastidieux et humiliant.

« Je pourrais mettre un bandage souple. » Ses doigts tracent ma côte douloureuse. « Ça te va? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je vais trouver de vieux draps. » Il se lève. Je sens le lit se redresser avec son absence. « Reste ici. »

Je reste. Estomac vide; eau tiède. Comprimés qui se dissolvent. Je suis somnolent, étourdi.

Pelotonné sous les couvertures. Le côté droit du lit. Le lit de John. Si familier. Confortable. Parfait. Les quatre coins au carré du lit de John sont détruits. Son lit : un chaos de moi. Il devrait être ravi. Je lui ai fait cadeau du désordre.

« Debout. » John. Sa voix semble venir de loin. Il tire la couverture et m’assoie. Je sens mes pieds glisser sur le plancher.

Je flotte peut-être, possiblement suspendu dans un liquide chaud.

Je sens le tissu de mon peignoir glisser sur ma peau, puis mon t-shirt passer par-dessus mes épaules et ma tête. L’air : frais contre ma poitrine (c’est agréable).

« Sherlock, tu vas bien? » John. Il tient mon menton. J’ouvre les yeux (mes paupières sont lourdes). John. Éclairé par l’arrière et à sa gauche. La lumière provient d’une lampe sur sa table de chevet. (lueur jaune-orange.) Je peux le reconnaître de cette façon aussi, je peux voir la symétrie parfaite de ses yeux, la ligne ferme de sa bouche, le coin gauche relevé légèrement vers le haut. Ses yeux sont bleus, tachetés de brun (si on regarde de près). Iris complexe, une masse de motifs et de désordre. Pas de coins tranchants. Pas de coins au carré. « Sherlock, ça va? » 

« Oui, ça va. » J’essaie le dire. Je ne suis pas certain que les syllabes sortent dans le bon ordre.

« Je n’avais peut-être pas besoin de te donner les trois comprimés. » La voix de John. Ses mains sur mes épaules. John. « Mains sur la tête, d’accord? » Il bouge mes bras (faits de caoutchouc mou), place mes mains sur ma nuque. « Ne bouge pas un instant. Expire. »

J’expulse l’air de mes poumons. J’attends. Il enroule une bande de flanelle autour de ma poitrine une, deux fois. Je prends une grande inspiration et sens la constriction du tissu. J’expire de nouveau; il enroule une deuxième bande sous la première. C’est comme être enlacé (comme le lit de John l’enlace). Ordre autour du chaos. Une révélation : il est mon ordre, je suis son chaos. Yin et yang. Il a besoin de moi (j’ai besoin de lui). Une correspondance parfaite, une paire parfaite. Évident.

« Respire. » Il met ses mains sur ma poitrine. Ce n’est pas trop serré? »

Je n’ai pas vraiment d’opinion. Je me sens bien. (Plus que bien.) Je fais un son qui pourrait être interprété d’une façon ou d’une autre.

« John. » C’est important.

« Oui? »

« Je suis ton chaos. » Je pointe vers le lit. Plus de coins au carré. Plus d’ordre terrible, paisible et complet qui laisse John vide et cassé, plein de douleur et de regrets. Aucune preuve de ses cauchemars. Seulement moi. « J’ai fait ça pour toi. Comme Tchaïkovski. »

Fais le lien : c’est si évident. Une seconde épiphanie. Ces choses que je fais, je les fais parce qu’elles le réconfortent, le font sentir plus proche du monde hors de l’Afghanistan, de moi. Pour le réconforter, comme ses draps tirés serrés le réconfortent dans la nuit quand je ne peux pas le faire. (Pourrais-je? Je pense que oui. Je pourrais essayer.) Il fait la même chose pour moi, son ordre me réconforte. Symétrie, comme ses yeux. « Oui? » 

Il me regarde (vaguement amusé, plutôt perplexe). Comment peut-il être perplexe? C’est si clair, si évident.

« D’accord. » Il le dit lentement. « Merci. » Il rit. « J’apprécie. Je pense. »

Oui. Je ressens une vague de joie pure.

« C’est ce que j’espérais. » Je souris. Je me penche vers l’avant. Mon font touche le sien. Je ferme les yeux, je sens mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je l’embrasse.

Il est chaud (goût de dentifrice).

Je mets ma main dans ses cheveux. Je l’embrasse encore. Parfait.

Il soupire contre ma joue. (Chaud.)

Il m’étend dans son lit, me borde. Lisse mes cheveux avec sa main, me remet en ordre. (Réconforte.)

« Dors maintenant. »

Je sens le matelas s’affaisser derrière moi. John est sur le côté gauche, je suis à la droite. J’ai imaginé ça si souvent; c’est absolument parfait. Merveilleux. Il est chaud, comme s’il était la source de toute chaleur. Un soleil qui tourne autour d’une planète froide comme moi.

(Sauf que c’est le contraire, n’est-ce pas, la planète tourne autour du soleil? N’est-ce pas? Qu’importe. Qu’importe.)

Je bouge et appuie mon front contre sa nuque, une main sur sa hanche.

« Système solaire. » Des mots dans son épaule. « Les étoiles sont chaudes, les planètes sont froides. Elles tournent. »

« Dors, Sherlock. » John tapote ma main. Dors.

*

Le matin. Le soleil vient de la mauvaise direction. Le lit est moelleux, les couvertures sont chaudes, c’est étrange. De la douleur. Ma tête, mon nez, mes côtes, seigneur. Mes côtes. Quelque chose compresse ma poitrine. Jambe droite. Poignet. Des yeux collés qui ne s’ouvrent pas. Un bruit de pas qui vient d’ailleurs. 

Dans le lit de John. Mes yeux s’ouvrent subitement. Tout défile devant mes yeux : se tenir devant porte, le regarder dans l’obscurité. Il s’éveille, me voit, me donne de la morphine.

Oh seigneur. Je l’ai embrassé. Deux fois. Oh seigneur.

Autour de moi, le lit n’est pas complètement fait, sans plis au carré, mais ordonné, lissé. L’oreiller a été retiré et replacé de façon ordonnée, sans trace d’empreinte. C’est comme si j’avais passé la nuit ici seul (lorsque je sais que ce n’est pas le cas).

Des pas dans les escaliers. Les pas de John; je reconnaîtrais le son des pas de John n’importe où, dans n’importe quelles circonstances. Incluant celles-ci. Incluant être au bord d’une crise de panique, ma vie qui défile devant mes yeux. (Qui d’autre cela pourrait-il bien être?)

J’ai chaud, puis froid. Les pas atteignent le haut des escaliers et nos rôles sont inversés; il se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte (entrouverte) et me regarde dans son lit, évaluant les dommages de la nuit. Pas de plis au carré, seulement du chaos. Seulement son chaos : moi. Je sens mes joues brûler.

(Les dommages de la nuit : quelle est sa gravité?)

« Oh. » Sa voix. Sa voix de tous les jours, sa voix normale. Sa voix tout va bien. « Tu es réveillé. Bien. » Il tient deux tasses dans ses mains. « J’allais essayer de te réveiller. »

« Je... » Je n’ai pas le vocabulaire pour ça. Comme le jauger?

Le visage de John : libre de toute émotion évidente. Pas de peur, de colère, de détresse. Il semble calme, ouvert, détendu. Comme toujours, comme il l’est tous les jours lorsqu’il revient à la maison et qu’il ne remarque pas les perturbations dans son lit. (Est-ce plus qu’une perturbation dans son lit?)

« Tu as mal? » Une inquiétude strictement professionnelle sur le visage.

Je soupire. « Oui. » Je suis trop confus et incertain pour mentir cette fois-ci. (Bien sûr que j’ai mal.)

« Je n’ai plus de morphine. » Désolé. Un peu ironique. Il va le mentionner. Que dire?

Je choisis mes mots (« Évidemment! »). Ils sortent de ma bouche d’une voix rude, plus crue que je ne l’aurai voulu, plus intime que aussi. Je n’apprécie pas l’embarras. Il sourit légèrement (expression difficile à décrypter).

« C’est probablement pour le mieux. J’ai de l’ibuprofène codéiné, par contre. » Il dépose les tasses sur la table de chevet, sort un flacon de sa poche. « Je suis allé en chercher ce matin. »

« Quelle heure est-il? »

« Deux heures. Tu as été inconscient un moment. Désolé pour ça, j’ai clairement oublié à quel point ces comprimés étaient forts. Je n’aurais pas dû t’en donner trois. » Il secoue le flacon pour en faire sortir deux comprimés et les dépose dans ma main, il me tend une tasse de thé. « Ceux-ci devraient aller. » 

« Ils ne seront pas aussi bons, tu veux dire. » 

Il sourit. « Ça devrait faire l’affaire. »

Et juste comme ça. Tout est pardonné. Soulagement (mais autre chose l’accompagne.) Déception. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas vraiment être pardonné. Je ne peux pas être plié et bordé sous un matelas comme un autre morceau de chaos nocturne. Mais aujourd’hui, il semble que oui. Lissé. Aucun dommage.

Je bois mon thé, avale mes comprimés. John retourne à l’étage pour me préparer à déjeuner. Je donne un coup de pied aux couvertures sur le côté droit du lit, même si ça fait mal. Un peu plus de chaos.

Une preuve.


	3. L'homme Penrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Sekishi pour la révision.
> 
> Notes de traduction :  
> En mathématiques et en géométrie, les pavages de Penrose sont des pavages non périodiques du plan découverts par le mathématicien et physicien britannique Roger Penrose dans les années 1970.  
> Le Sig est l’arme de service de John, qu’il a conservée illégalement.

Meurtre (évident).

Anderson insiste pour appeler ça un accident industriel. Un _accident_? Avec des marques comme celles-là sur les poignets? (Ficelle : fils en plastique. Enroulée autour des poignets quatre fois. Coupée après le décès avec un coupe-ongle, jetée de façon inexperte. La trouverai probablement dans une poubelle près d’ici.) Avec les restes d’une empreinte de botte (industrielle, à cap d’acier, poussières et résidus provenant d’un grand entrepôt d’empaquetage, rempli principalement de contreplaqué) sur le bas des pantalons, et là, sur la cuisse gauche? N’a-t-il pas vu l’empreinte digitale laissée sur le côté de la perceuse qui ne correspondra assurément pas à celles de la victime ou de quiconque travaillant dans l’usine? Outrageux! Épouvantable! C’est ça qui passe pour de l’expertise médico-légale à Scotland Yard? On ne devrait jamais l’avoir laissé quitter l’école primaire. J’ai lu ses rapports. Il n’a toujours pas appris à distinguer ses homonymes. Quelles inepties! Il a le culot de me dénigrer devant Lestrade et d’essayer de me garder à l’écart des scènes de crime, mais il pense que ceci est un _accident industriel_? (Évidemment, les idiots peuvent être trompés par n’importe qui.)

Je ne peux même pas le regarder. « Puisque tu es à la fois aveugle et sourd, tu peux bien jouer l’idiot aussi. » Il se met à protester, mais je l’ignore. J’agite une main dans sa direction, l’écarte. Lestrade s’en occupera. Je me mets à genoux : ma côte élance, mais la douleur n’est pas débilitante. Tant mieux. La douleur débilitante est même plus dérangeante que les processus de réflexion lourdauds d’Anderson. (Les soins attentionnés de John me manquent, par contre, n’étant plus nécessaires de façon régulière. Tentation : se blesser afin qu’il prenne soin de moi tendrement encore. Pathétique. Ridicule. Mais ses mains. Ces moments enivrants de proximité. Étrangers et maladroits et merveilleux tout à la fois. Impossible de s’y habituer.) Je glisse le téléphone de la victime hors de sa poche; lis les trois derniers textes. Lestrade ordonne à Anderson de s’éloigner. Il est inutile. Plus qu’inutile; il est sur mon chemin.

Le corps est entouré de copeaux de bois, qui tombent toujours doucement des machines au-dessus de nos têtes, comme des flocons de neige. Les tours à bois au-dessus ont dû être arrêtés rapidement, et les détritus de leur travail ont recouvert le plancher de bouts de bois. L’odeur est celle d’une forêt de cèdre, sauvage et légèrement brûlée.

Intéressante, la manière dont la perceuse a tourné à travers le cerveau; a laissé un motif intéressant sur l’os. Brisé dans toutes les directions, de manière semblant arbitraire, fracturé en lignes ondulées. Brisé comme de la vitre, comme de la glace. Tant de variables dans un crâne vivant. Une force plus une rotation antihoraire lente et régulière de métal tordu uniformément crée une signature unique sur l’os irrégulier humain. Possibilités presque infinies à chaque millimètre. Et l’effet sur le cerveau est spectaculaire; séparé en tresses, drapé hors du crâne brisé comme de la soie. Magnifique. Je pourrais ramasser ce cerveau en un bouquet et le mettre dans un vase pour l’admirer. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à sentir. (Plus d’expérimentations sont nécessaires : je pourrais me procurer une autre tête à Bart’s, certainement. Des mèches dans une boîte sous l’escalier. Tire-bouchon? Dans le tiroir. Celui de John? Le mien? Je ne me souviens pas. Est-ce important? Je pourrais voler une mèche de perceuse industrielle, à la place. Préférable. Placer la tête dans un étau pour la stabiliser? Ou juste la caler entre le micro-onde et le grille-pain? Ça ferait l’affaire.)

(John. Il n’apprécierait peut-être pas une autre tête sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.)

Je jette un coup d’œil vers lui. Il est pâle et semble choqué, angoissé. Je retourne mon regard vers le corps, incline la tête, essaie de le voir à travers les yeux de John, les yeux humains, doux et bienveillants de John. Une mort maladroite, certainement. Déplaisante. Douloureuse. Effrayante. Est-ce comme ça que John le voit? Il a vu assez d’entrailles d’hommes, il n’est pas dégouté. Est-ce de l’empathie? Imagine-t-il ce qu’il aurait ressenti s’il s’était retrouvé à la place de la victime, un énorme tire-bouchon avançant lentement vers lui, les minutes entre le moment où il perce la peau de son front et celui où son cerveau déborde à travers les fractures de son crâne?

(Attends. Non. Arrête. Grande inspiration.)

Je n’aime pas imaginer John comme la victime d’un meurtre. Ça fait monter une boule de panique au fond de ma gorge. Je blâme Moriarty pour ça : réduire mon cœur en cendres, en effet. S’il n’avait pas été là, je n’aurais peut-être par remarqué, du moins pas aussi rapidement. Aimer n’est pas une victoire, pas du tout; mes sentiments mettent John Watson bien plus en danger que tout le reste. Plus que le Sig illégal, plus que les fusillades et les poursuites sur les toits et les assassins à l’affut. (Si c’était moi, pris dans une telle position, la victime en attente, les mains liées derrière mon dos avec de la ficelle Ikea : un fil de pensées étrangement fascinant. Je peux penser à sept différentes façons de m’échapper avant que la mèche n’ait bougé de trois centimètres.) Mais non. Je ne l’imaginerai pas avec John. Pas son cerveau, pas son crâne. Putain d’idiot bienveillant.

Je le regarde : il frotte son front, sa bouche pincée, froncée. Dégoût? Inconfort? Sympathie. (Plus probable.) Il secoue la tête, se balance sur ses talons. Le cœur (si sélectivement) dans la main. Quelque chose se tord dans mon estomac. Même si je ne le comprends pas, c’est quelque chose que j’aime de John. Sa capacité à aimer s’étend partout, touche tout le monde. Céphalopode d’inquiétude.

(Trouve-t-il des choses en moi à aimer? Quelles choses? Sally qui m’appelle « monstre » ? Mon peu d’amis et ma surabondance d’ennemis? Quoi?)

Les yeux de John sur les tresses de cerveau tordu cascadant hors du crâne merveilleusement brisé. (Juste une autre tête dans le réfrigérateur. Molly me la procurera. John s’en sortira.)

« John? » 

Il lève les yeux, me regarde. « Euh, » il commence, mettant des bras dans son dos, « la cause du décès est plutôt évidente, je doute que tu aies besoin de moi pour te dire qu’il s’est fait percer la tête. »

Je souris. Ça ne me dérange pas lorsque John énonce l’évidence. Ça devrait, bien sûr, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Je pourrais le justifier en disant qu’il le fait consciemment, comme de l’humour noir. J’adore l’humour noir sur une scène de crime. (C’est si rare et si peu de gens ont la constitution pour s’y adonner.) Mais ce n’est pas ça.

Dans ces moments-là, quelque chose dans sa présence fait resurgir une partie cachée de moi. Je peux deviner : sa nature paradoxale. La façon cohérente dont laquelle il est fait d’exacts opposés. Sa voix (forte, gentille mais impitoyable, la voix d’un homme qui a tué (plus d’une fois) pour toutes les bonnes raisons, une voix tintée par une moralité complexe que je n’aurai jamais la capacité ou les connaissances nécessaires pour la démêler ou la comprendre entièrement) contre cette toile de fond (un cadavre, un meurtre, des preuves, une énigme à résoudre), ses mains stables. Ses ongles carrés (toujours propres). La force brutale de sa patience. La largeur de ses épaules comparée à la finesse de sa taille. (Je n’ai pas besoin de mentionner ses muscles pelviens de nouveau, n’est-ce pas? Laissons les pensées lascives hors de ça, pour l’instant. Pour l’instant, nous sommes en public, c’est trop.)

Les mots qu’il utilise pour me décrire, le picotement que je ressens à la base de ma colonne lorsqu’il me regarde ouvertement avec admiration. Il me fait saigner d’émotions. Elles suintent hors de moi, en désordre, inconfortables, quelque chose à nettoyer, à jeter, à guérir. Traiter. Je devrais détester ça, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Il annonce l’évidence avec sa voix, la même qu’il utilise pour me dire que je suis formidable, que je suis extraordinaire, la même qui crie dans la nuit au gré de ses cauchemars et me demande si je veux une tasse de thé le matin. Sa voix : le siège de toutes ses dimensions, tous ses angles acérés et sa douceur. La partie de lui qui, à l’instant, devant Lestrade et Anderson et les visages sans nom de policiers de Scotland Yard, m’atteint et me caresse, de sa gorge à mes tympans. Un toucher intime. (Mais ce n’est pas intime, vraiment.)

« Il y a des marques sur ses poignets, » dit John, levant les yeux vers Anderson, qui se tient quelques mètres plus loin avec ses bras stupides croisés sur sa poitrine stupide. (Qu’est-ce que Sally lui trouve?) John observe ce qu’Anderson ne voit pas. Bien sûr. Je souris de plus belle. John continue, pointe. « Il était attaché, il s’est débattu. »

J’acquiesce. Ses yeux sur moi. (Je me souviens de ses lèvres contre les miennes, deux fois. À peine, mais je m’en souviens.) Je vois l’effet de mon approbation sur lui; subtil, mais présent. Son dos est un peu plus droit, comme s’il était sur le terrain d’exercice et que son officier supérieur a tourné son regard vers lui. Préparé à impressionner. (À quoi pense-t-il? Pourquoi ne le vois-je pas, ne puis-je pas le lire sur son visage ouvert?) « Moment du décès? » Ma voix a pris un ton plus doux; il y a une intimité ici. Les autres ne semblent pas le remarquer, mais je crois que John le voit. Un changement. Léger. Non délibéré. Révélateur.

Il s’accroupit, examine le corps de plus près. Il touche une main, passe un doigt couvert de latex sur la chair. « Pas plus d’une heure, je dirais. » Il me regarde, confiant en sa réponse, les yeux clairs. Il se relève et prend sa pose ressemblant vaguement au repos militaire. Je lui souris, un véritable sourire, pas un sourire calculé, presque par inadvertance. Il sourit en retour. C’est comme ça entre nous maintenant. Plus sincère? Plus affectueux? Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose comme ça. (Je l’ai embrassé et il m’a laissé faire. Deux fois. Je me suis pelotonné contre lui, mes doigts sur l’élastique de son boxer, sa hanche ferme sous mes mains, et il m’a laissé faire ça aussi.) Je regarde son visage : des yeux simples, sans conflits internes, sans maladresse. Est-ce une provocation, cette ignorance délibérée de ce qu’il sait (ou pense savoir) de moi, ou une acceptation désinvolte? Une concession pour une vie qui le fait sentir humain? Difficile de savoir. Il me sourit. Affection. Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête? Percer un trou dans sa tête ne me donnera pas la réponse, n’est-ce pas?

(Ah, très drôle.)

Ça fait un peu plus d’une semaine. Une semaine, et presque rien n’a changé. À l’exception d’un peu plus de chaleur de sa part, et vraisemblablement de la mienne. Comme si nous avions une sorte de compréhension silencieuse. Mais nous n’en avons pas. Je ne comprends pas du tout. Il est complètement ouvert, mais complètement fermé. Alléchant. Un homme fait de paradoxes. Impossible, mais ici, en chair et en os. Un homme Penrose. « Eh bien? » Lestrade semble un peu impuissant, les sourcils levés. Je peux presque voir le point d’interrogation au-dessus de sa tête. (Comment se débrouilleraient-ils sans moi?)

J’aperçois une poubelle du coin de l’œil et marche dans sa direction. « Les empreintes de botte sur le corps proviennent d’une botte de travail, un type de bottes de travail porté par des employés industriels, le type avec un cap d’acier. Ces bottes de travail en particulier étaient couvertes avec des restes de poussière, de colle, de résidus d’emballage de contreplaqué, de bouts de carton. Qui fabrique du contreplaqué collé emballé à plat? Ikea, évidemment. » Je regarde dans la poubelle. (Bien sûr : elle est là. Je savais qu’elle y serait. Coupures arrondie faites par un coupe-ongles. Éclat de fierté. C’était plutôt une supposition, basé sur la forme des restes de ficelle de plastique sur le plancher.) Je soulève la poubelle et la ramène avec moi vers le cadavre, où Lestrade regarde Anderson et John me fixe, semblant curieux, réfléchi (pourquoi?), patient, confiant. Si seulement je pouvais ouvrir son esprit et le lire.

« Cette ficelle, » je regarde dans la poubelle, puis la montre à Lestrade et cie, « est la sorte utilisée chez Ikea pour attacher les boîtes ensembles avant de les livrer aux clients. Cette ficelle en particulier a été utilisée pour attacher les mains et les pieds de cet homme, et pour l’attacher à ce poteau afin que la perceuse perce son crâne. Vous voyez le sang sur la ficelle; il appartient à la victime. Alors : vous cherchez un employé d’entrepôt, probablement du Ikea de Wembley, qui était temporairement absent de son poste après, disons, » je jette un coup d’œil à ma montre, « une heure dans l’après-midi, mais de retour avant trois heures. » Je produis une brosse et époussette la perceuse; l’empreinte y est manifestement évidente. « Voici son empreinte digitale. Elle est probablement déjà dans le système. Ce n’est pas son premier crime; considérant son incompétence pour couvrir ses traces, ce n’est probablement pas la première fois que vous l’attrapez. »

« Analysez cette empreinte, » dit Lestrade, et Anderson, évidemment furieux, obéit. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il tuerait un homme et essayerait de le faire passer pour un accident industriel? » demande Lestrade.

« _Essayer_ est le bon mot. » C’était pour le bénéfice d’Anderson (évidemment). Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Facile. » Je regarde John, qui a ce regard fasciné, qui serait incrédule s’il ne savait pas exactement à quoi s’attendre. Une inspiration. Annoncer la conclusion. « Notre victime a passé son heure de dîner avec une compagne, une compagne qui a un mari, ou un copain, ce n’est pas sûr. Si j’avais à deviner, je dirais mari. » Je m’accroupis et ouvre la poche droite des pantalons de la victime afin que Lestrade puisse voir son contenu. « Vous voyez : des préservatifs, il était préparé. » Sourire narquois. Je retire le téléphone de la victime de ma poche, le tend à Lestrade. « Les trois derniers textos sur son téléphone sont pour le moins suggestifs, à la fois d’une liaison de nature sexuelle et de la nécessité à la discrétion. La femme, évidemment, a un mari jaloux enclin à la violence. Ce mari jaloux est notre employé d’Ikea. Il terminera son quart dans une heure. »

« Formidable, » dit John. Ce n’est pas moins agréable de l’entendre dire cette fois-ci que la première fois. « Extraordinaire. » Il sourit et s’approche de moi. Lestrade donne des ordres; Anderson a terminé de prélever l’empreinte et s’éloigne, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Le médecin légiste emmène le corps. « Bien joué, » dit John, puis met ses mains sur mes épaules.

Un moment, je crois qu’il est sur le point de m’enlacer, ou m’attirer vers lui et de m’embrasser, et même si ces deux résultats seraient bienvenus de la part de John, ils m’effraient tout autant. (Pourquoi? Incertitude, inexpérience? La myriade de règles qui régissent les interactions sociales est étourdissante. Chaque direction semble être un faux pas. Que dois-je faire pour assurer les bonnes grâces de John? C’est si facile de faire/dire la mauvaise chose et décevoir, frustrer, ou (encore pire) amuser. Je ressens peut-être un peu d’appréhension. Je suis peut-être un peu effrayé.) Il voit ce qu’il interprète comme de la détresse sur mon visage et son expression change. « Tu as -- » il commence, et il brosse mes épaules avec ses doigts. Bouts de bois, copeaux, sciure. « Tu te tenais en plein milieu. Penche-toi un peu, laisse-moi enlever ça de tes cheveux. »

Je m’incline vers l’avant, ce qui est opportun, puisque je peux me sentir rougir légèrement. Ces étranges danses de relations sociales, où rien n’est certain et où il n’y a aucun fait évident, me rappellent ma maladresse adolescente. Je prendrais bien un moment pour ressentir du ressentiment à ce sujet, mais John passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et c’est bien plus plaisant que ça ne devrait l’être. Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher que la poussière n’y entre, pour me concentrer sur la sensation de ses doigts contre moi. Il secoue les copeaux de bois hors de ma frange, doucement, du dessus de ma tête, agite les doigts à l’arrière, les glisse dans les boucles sur mes tempes. Il passe son index autour de mon oreille gauche, puis la droite. Glisse sa main sur mon cou. Puis, il ramasse des morceaux dans mes cheveux doucement, un par un, les démêlant des mèches et soufflant sur ses doigts pour faire flotter les boucles de bois vers le plancher. J’étouffe le son qui veut s’échapper de ma gorge et le transforme en soupir.

« Voilà, » dit-il, lissant ma frange de nouveau. J’ouvre les yeux. L’expression dans son visage; parfaitement plaisant, parfaitement normal, mais il y a autre chose. De l’affection, certainement; est-ce de l’affection amicale? Je ne sais pas. (De l’amusement? Il ne rit pas, mais il y a un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. De la tendresse? La différence est subtile.) De la fierté pour mon travail, des traces de l’émerveillement qu’il ressent en me regardant. Y a-t-il du désir? (Pour moi?) Rien d’explicite, rien d’inapproprié. Je ne sais pas. Que ferais-je si je le voyais, le reconnaissais? (courrais-je/me cacherais-je/m’effondrais-je/m’enflammerais-je/pleurerais-je/me réjouirais-je/rirais-je/triompherais-je/le pousserais-je contre le mur et lui ferais-je tout ce dont j’ai envie?) Si seulement je pouvais examiner l’intérieur de son cerveau aussi facilement que celui d’un cerveau venant de Bart’s, aussi facilement que celui que le médecin légiste place dans une housse mortuaire. Trop de questions sans réponses.

Je pourrais lui demander, je suppose. Mais ça me semble être de la tricherie.


	4. Le cœur n'est pas en forme de cœur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Sekishi pour la révision.
> 
> Note de traduction :  
> La diffusion de Rayleigh est le mode de diffusion des ondes lumineuses grâce auquel le ciel est le couleur bleue le jour et le soleil devient rouge au crépuscule.

La diffusion de Rayleigh avait diffusé les plus courtes longueurs d’ondes plus courtes, bleues et vertes, de ce qui était toujours visible de la lumière du soleil, laissant seulement de la lumière rouge et orange dans l’horizon londonien.

Le ciel. Jusqu’à maintenant, je n’ai prêté l’attention qu’à la considération de ce qui en tombe et peut altérer les conditions des activités criminelles humaines, pas au ciel lui-même. Je l’observe maintenant : un grand espace vide. Mes observations initiales suggèrent que ceci est tout-à-fait inutile. Tout simplement l’absence d’un plafond ou d’un étage supérieur. Fonctionnellement, le point d’origine d’évènements météorologiques. Pluie, neige, brume, verglas; ces choses peuvent être des preuves, importantes à noter. Autrement, c’est tout simplement la coordonnée cartésienne Z (haut). Fastidieux. Le cosmos, généralement, est ennuyant : il n’y a pas de motif criminel dans l’espace. D’aussi loin que je sache, pas de meurtre, pas de crime. Monotone. De grosses boules de gaz en fusion qui se déplacent en cercle à l’infini. Minuscules points de lumière. Lumineux éclat rouge à la bordure du monde s’estompant lentement. (La lumière qui s’estompe peut modifier l’apparence d’une scène de crime; des choses peuvent être cachées sous différentes lumières. Fait notable, au moins.) Éclatant point orange derrière l’horizon; des doigts de rouge qui pâlissent dans la noirceur bleutée.

Les gens semblent trouver ce processus romantique, le soleil disparaissant derrière l’horizon. Pourquoi? (John trouve-t-il cela romantique? Probablement. Une pensée irritante. Il ne s’assoie pas pour contempler un coucher de soleil avec moi. Voudrais-je qu’il le fasse?)

(Pourrais-je trouver ce processus intéressant, si John était assis près de moi, se pâmant devant le coucher de soleil?)

(Possiblement)

(Probablement)

Est-ce la couleur? Les teintes de rouge ont-elles une signification particulière provoquant une émotion ou une action amoureuse? Regarder un mur peint en rouge incite-t-il la même réaction? Pourrais-je peindre l’appartement entier en rouge afin de pousser John dans une direction amoureuse?

Pathétique. Ça le ferait seulement penser à quelqu’un d’autre.

Mon téléphone vibre. Je le sors, regarde l’écran. C’est un texto de John. Je ne peux m’empêcher de le lire. C’est le dernier de quinze textos, chacun plus anxieux que le précédent.

_Où es-tu?_

Je ne peux pas entendre le ton de voix par texto, mais je peux le sentir. Il est toujours en colère contre moi.

Ce n’est pas ma faute si les cheveux de la copine de John ont pris en feu. Elle les balançait au-dessus de la bougie, sur la table, je ne l’ai pas forcée à mettre sa tête au-dessus. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé de tourner la tête comme ça. Sa décision. Je voulais tout simplement poser une ou deux questions à John à propos de la décomposition hépatique, je ne pouvais pas décemment obtenir son opinion sans le foie en question, n’est-ce pas?

Une autre vibration. Regarde l’écran. Deux messages. Mon estomac fait un autre tour.

_Sherlock, s’il-te-plait, réponds-moi. Où es-tu?_

Mme Hudson commence à s’inquiéter aussi, ce n’est pas juste moi.

Le rouge est aussi la couleur de l’avertissement; panneaux, lumières bâbord sur les navires, feux de circulation. Le rouge est la couleur du sang, qui est, d’une certaine façon, un autre type d’avertissement : arrête, tu es allé trop loin, coupé la peau, brisé un corps. Les cœurs ont une apparence rouge lorsqu’on les voit dans un corps, mais une fois le sang nettoyé, ils sont plutôt jaunâtres, comme de la peau de poulet. Les enfants les dessinent et les colorent en rouge, probablement parce qu’ils n’ont pas appris ce simple fait. Peut-être ont-ils seulement vu des cœurs battants, vivants, vu des opérations à cœur ouvert à la télévision (les parents laissent-ils leurs enfants regarder des opérations à cœur ouvert à la télévision?) et n’ont pas compris que le rouge autour du cœur n’est que du sang. Les parents veulent-ils que leurs enfants n’imaginent que des cœurs saignants? Probablement; les choses vivantes sont (apparemment) plus plaisantes pour les gens que les choses mortes. (Peu importe la couleur, le cœur n’est certainement pas en forme de cœur, un de ces étranges manquements de la langue, et une leçon bizarre et erronée d’anatomie pour les enfants. Je suppose que c’est comme le Père Noël : une de ces choses sur lesquelles les adultes mentent aux enfants par défaut, sans honte ou remords.)

_Si tu ne réponds pas dans les 5 prochaines minutes, je vais penser que quelque chose t’est arrivé. Si tu as laissé ton téléphone en quelque part, je vais te tuer._

Rouge est la couleur de la maturité, de la préparation sexuelle. Est-ce pour cette raison que le ciel rouge est considéré comme romantique? Rappelle-t-il aux amants (potentiels?) l’apparence d’organes génitaux exposés et gonflés? Regarder les couchers de soleil n’est pas une de ces choses que les gens très religieux considèrent dangereux (comme la dance), alors peut-être que non.

Une autre vibration. Je jette un œil. Pas John, Lestrade.

_Vous vous êtes perdu? Pourquoi ignorez-vous John? Est-ce qu’il faut que j’envoie une voiture?_

Pfft. Clairement John est monté d’un cran dans la chaîne de commandement. Bon, d’accord. J’envoie un texte à John, ignore Lestrade.

_Je suis ici. SH_

Ici? Où, ici?

Je suis au 221b, bien sûr. SH

Tu n’es pas là. Je suis dans l’appartement et je sais que tu n’es pas là. Tu es difficile à manquer.

Regarde en haut. SH

Je regarde ma montre; il sera intéressant de voir combien de temps John va prendre pour trouver la solution. Je peux presque sentir les neurones dans son cerveau travailler et tenter de former de nouvelles connexions. Haut haut haut qu’est-ce qui est en haut? Le ciel. Qu’est-ce qui nous sépare du ciel? Plafonds, étages. Il sait déjà que je ne suis pas au troisième étage, il aura vérifié. Mme Hudson a aussi vérifié les autres appartements. Qu’est-ce qui reste? Qu’est-ce qui nous protège de la pluie, de la neige, du verglas?

« Sherlock! » John crie à partir de la rue. Je me penche vers l’avant, regarde en bas. Regarde ma montre. Deux minutes, quarante secondes. Je ressens un élan de fierté; la population générale aurait prise au moins deux minutes de plus. Je bouge un peu; les tuiles de la toiture me rentrent dans les cuisses. « Bon sang, Sherlock, ne bouge pas! » Mme Hudson sort sur le trottoir, ses talons claquant sur l’asphalte. Elle éclate en sanglot. En quelques secondes, John se précipite à travers la petite fenêtre du grenier sur le toit, le souffle court. « Sherlock, » dit-il. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« Ne fais pas quoi? »

Il marche lentement sur le toit incliné, se déplaçant prudemment mais avec détermination. Les soldats ne craignent pas que les tuiles de toit bougent sous leurs pieds.

« Je ne sauterai pas. »

« Non? » Il m’attrape par le collet. « Recule du rebord, s’il-te-plait. » Il n’aime pas que mes jambes se balancent dans le vide, apparemment. Sa main est chaude et insistante sur ma nuque. Il tire. Je pose mes mains à plat le toit, me pousse en arrière et vers le haut, puis encore et encore, grimpant la pente du toit jusqu’à ce que mon dos s’appuie contre la cheminée et que John ne m’épingle dessus, ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Il s’appuie contre les tuiles du toit, penché sur le côté, haletant; sa position précaire le met plus en danger que je l’étais. Son visage est si près, son souffle contre ma joue. Je place une main contre sa poitrine, le pousse vers l’arrière, le force à s’asseoir, stable et en sécurité. Son bras glisse contre la cheminée dans la courbe de mon dos, sa main sur ma hanche. En sécurité.

« Vraiment, » dis-je. « Il n’y avait pas de danger jusqu’à ce que tu arrives. »

John soupire. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ignores mes textos? »

« Rouge, » dis-je. Je bouge pour pointer aux restes du coucher de soleil, mais il attrape mon bras par réflexe et le ramène vers lui, le pressant contre son ventre. Je lui laisse, et je laisse ma main retomber contre sa cuisse. Du jean sous mes doigts. Chaleur. Je peux sentir sa respiration, mon bras pressé contre lui, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il croyait vraiment que j’avais l’intention de sauter. Étrange; ai-je jamais eu l’air du genre de personne qui commettrait un tel acte aussi insensé? Un vol à très court terme n’est pas quelque chose qui m’intéresse particulièrement.

John lève les yeux vers l’horizon londonien, regarde le coucher de soleil. « Est-ce que, » débute-t-il. « Tu n’as pas rampé dans le grenier et à travers la fenêtre pour t’asseoir ici et regarder le soleil se coucher? »

« Apparemment. » Ce n’est pas un oui ni un non. Je sens ses doigts bouger sur ma hanche, hésitants, prudents.

« Tu m’évitais. » Il a l’air blessé, mais étrangement, pas en colère. Sa déduction est, bien sûr, correcte.

« Je ne me cache pas, » dis-je. « Bien sûr que non. J’examine un phénomène naturel que les gens ont tendance à trouver romantique. Je voulais voir s’il y a vraiment un mérite à l’affaire. Je pensais que tu étais en train d’en profiter avec Katy. »

« Cathy, » dit John. « Son nom est Cathy. Et non, après que j’aie éteint ses cheveux, elle a voulu rentrer tout droit chez elle. Seule. »

Je n’ai pas de réponse à cela. Je ne m’excuserai certainement pas. Ce n’était pas ma faute. À la place, je traine mes doigts le long de la couture de son jean, j’observe son visage du coin de l’œil. Il regarde le coucher de soleil. Ce dernier baigne son visage de rouge. Rouge pour l’avertissement (arrête, danger, sang et douleur et dommage) et pour l’invitation, la maturité sexuelle (go go go go). Je suis paralysé entre les deux.

Je pose ma joue sur son épaule.

Après un moment, il pose sa tête sur mes cheveux. Je le sens soupirer, son corps entier tremble légèrement. Il met sa main sur mon épaule et presse. Ça veut dire quelque chose. (Quoi?)

Reconnaissance d’une proximité physique, au-delà de l’amitié? Reconnaissance que nous avons déjà été si proche, blottis ensemble dans une intimité communicative? Le désir me consume, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce pour quoi je soupire, exactement. Proximité, certainement. Peau. Contact. Friction. John. Des tâtonnements dans des dortoirs ne m’ont pas préparé pour ça. Je suis pris de court. Peu importe tout le temps que j’ai passé à observer John, à l’étudier. Je suis complètement dépassé. Je ne sais pas comment vivre en le désirant, ou l’ayant. Il se penche légèrement vers l’avant et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

« Tu sais, je... » il débute. Je ne l’interromps pas, je veux savoir ce qu'il va dire. Je ne bouge pas. Il s’interrompt. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je presse mes doigts contre son poignet, je veux compter les battements de son cœur, les sentir. « Je ne... » un autre départ. Pas de conclusion. Il soupire. Je compte les battements de son cœur. Je ressens un étrange sentiment de peur que je ne peux pas expliquer. (Danger? Où? À l’intérieur de lui, qui essaie de sortir.)

« On pourrait le faire, » dit-il finalement. Sa voix est très, très douce, comme s’il voulait pouvoir nier l’avoir dit. Ici sur le toit, sans témoin; sa voix est si douce qu’il pourrait prétendre que les mots n’ont jamais été dits. « On pourrait. Habituellement, je ne... » il soupire encore, enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Je le sens me respirer. « Je suis hétéro, tu sais. Et on est amis. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es plus que ça, tu le sais. » Je ne bouge pas. Je me sens engourdi, vide. Je peux imaginer dix-sept façons différentes dont le discours de John peut se terminer, et elles me terrifient toutes. « Je n’ai jamais pensé... » la plupart de ses phrases semblent s’éteindre avant qu’il ne les finisse. Je bouge un peu, brosse mes cils contre son cou. Il frissonne. « Il y a des choses... que tu n’aimerais pas, Sherlock. Les relations amoureuses, elles demandent beaucoup de travail, tu sais. Elles sont... compliquées et il y a des besoins et des compromis, et... » 

Il a raison, bien sûr. J’ai évité les relations amoureuses pour une bonne raison. Fastidieuses. Ennuyantes. Monotones. Je n’ai aucun intérêt à passer mon temps à m’inquiéter des besoins de quelqu’un d’autre. Des sentiments heurtés. Des attentes. Qu’on s’attende à ce que je mente à propos de certaines choses et flatte l’égo de quelqu’un. Faire de quelqu’un une priorité, plus que le travail, plus que moi-même. Non.

« On pourrait... » il recommence encore. « Je comprends, je veux dire, je le ressens, il y a une attirance, je le sais. » Sa main se déplace de mon épaule vers mon cou, doucement, comme sa voix. Dans mes cheveux, sur ma joue. « Je n’ai jamais pensé que je ressentirais ça pour un mec, tu es l’exception. Alors on pourrait, juste pour le plaisir. L’évacuer de notre système. Tu n’es pas habitué d’être près de quelqu’un comme ça, je comprends ça. On pourrait, mais je pense que tu le regretterais. »

Clignement de paupière. Quoi?

« Je ne suis pas... » il soupire. Il se penche vers l’avant et m’embrasse sur le front de nouveau. C’est un endroit sûr dans l’esprit de John. Sûr, non-sexuel, qui ne traverse pas la ligne. Affectueux. Il en a envie. Il a envie de m’embrasser sur les lèvres, mais il est effrayé. Son pouls est irrégulier. Sa peur m’effraie. Rien n’effraie John excepté ceci? Moi? M’embrasser? Être près de moi? (Que je le rejette?) « Je sais ce qui arriverait, Sherlock. J’ai essayé d’éviter ça, de m’approcher trop près de cette ligne. Si je la traverse... » Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. C’est comme un au revoir. Quelque chose à l’intérieur de moi se déchire en milliers de morceaux. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais arrêter. Tu n’aimerais pas ça. Tu détesterais ça. Ça me blesserait et je serais de mauvaise humeur et tu me détesterais. Ça ruinerait tout. » 

Une révélation. J’ai été si pris dans le désir, je ne peux même pas imaginer tout ce qui vient par la suite. Ici, dans les bras de John, son odeur autour de moi, ses lèvres contre moi, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, s’agrippant à lui comme un enfant terrifié, je ne peux l’imaginer. Je ne peux même pas m’imaginer l’avoir. (Comment serait-ce? Genoux et coudes et dents et langues et logistiques que je ne peux pas complètement comprendre. Je ne sais pas.) John est trois pas devant moi, il a vu plus loin que le désir, jusqu’à ce qu’inévitablement je me lasse, jusqu’à mon rejet. C’est vrai que je me lasse vite. Fatigué. Frustré. Je me suis lassé de tous les gens que j’ai rencontrés. Pourquoi John serait-il différent? (Mais il est différent. Je n’ai pas de preuve, pas de preuve. Il ne peut pas y avoir de conclusion, d’affirmation, sans preuve.) Si une affaire dure plus d’une semaine, je m’en lasse aussi. Il a raison de penser à l’avenir. Mon John, si intelligent; il est le détective consultant des relations amoureuses. Il a raison.

Je lâche prise.

Il lâche prise aussi. Déni plausible. Je me sens défait, mes attaches coupées, comme si j’étais à la dérive. Je m’appuie contre la cheminée une seconde avant de me relever, mes jambes tremblantes et faibles. Je retourne vers le bord du toit. Je me sens défait, perdu. Pour la première fois depuis mes treize ans (ridiculisé, battu par des camarades de classe, traité de tous les noms, rejeté, ridiculisé), je ressens une profonde haine de moi-même et je voudrais être un peu plus normal, un peu plus comme une personne ordinaire, avec des désirs ordinaires et un cerveau ordinaire. Moins destructif. Quelqu’un qui ne se mettrait pas à détester John, la personne la moins détestable qui soit. Quelqu’un qui pourrait l’aimer sans s’en lasser. (Comment puis-je devenir cette personne? Que dois-je faire?)

« Sherlock, » dit John, plus fort, cette fois. « Ne fais pas ça. Tu me fais peur. » 

Je sais. Je sais, John. Je t’effraie. Je sais.

Le soleil est couché. Il n’y a plus de rouge dans le ciel. Le ciel : un gouffre béant de vide, de rien, empli de petits points de lumière insignifiante.


	5. La solution (à 7%)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I really appreciate it.  
> Merci à Sekishi pour la révision.

Le petit coffre m’est si familier, même si je ne l’ai pas touché depuis des années. La mémoire des sens est tenace; la trame du tissu qui le recouvre est douloureusement réconfortante sous mes doigts. Je défais le fermoir. Il s’ouvre facilement; les charnières sont (relativement) neuves. La seringue brille doucement dans la lumière, comme si elle faisait un effort pour me tenter. Fouiller dans des boîtes et des tiroirs pour la trouver, être assis ici avec elle sur mes genoux, une bouteille déposée sur une pile de livres sur la table, démontre parfaitement clairement que toute tentation supplémentaire n’est plus nécessaire.

Le travail d’orfèvrerie, le verre antique, le piston légèrement rigide sont des plus appropriés pour la tâche en question (transformation fondamentale, évasion, une lubie inexplicablement délicieuse, passer d’un maintenant inconfortable à un futur tolérable) qu’une seringue jetable en plastique. Deux aiguilles placées au-dessus de la seringue sur un lit du velours le plus doux, (relativement) neuf. Les aiguilles du dix-neuvième siècle sont assez épaisses pour causer une douleur substantielle à l’utilisation, mais laissent des marques révélatrices. Cela m’avait pris plusieurs semaines pour trouver quelqu’un disposé à modifier un ensemble hypodermique aux normes du vingt-et-unième siècle, calibré spécifiquement pour mes drogues de prédilection. Deux types; un pour l’euphorie, un pour l’oubli. Ça fait sept ans que j’ai rangé ces aiguilles pour la dernière fois.

Je suis un peu surpris que Mycroft n’ait pas encore réussi à confisquer cette boîte. Peut-être comprend-t-il son pouvoir en tant que talisman et me laisse la garder délibérément, un rappel. Il est couvert de souvenirs; les jours et les nuits qui s’entremêlent, la chaleur du réconfort venant d’une injection, la vitesse de mes pensées, la joie. La paix. L’absolu. Le calme. Il n’y a pas de visage dans ces souvenirs, même s’il y a sans doute eu des visages. Les souvenirs sont tous viscéraux. L’envie est quasi-intolérable. Mais seulement quasi.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvre, puis se ferme. Les pas dans l’escalier sont familiers, lourds. Je ferme le coffre, le glisse sous le canapé. Je glisse la bouteille dans ma poche. Cachés en évidence (pour moi), mais invisible pour n’importe qui d’autre (John). Je n’ai pas besoin d’une dispute. Je ressens un élan inhabituel de culpabilité, d’embarras. Une légère pointe de honte. (Je devrais être plus fort que ça, meilleur que ça. Je ne devrais pas avoir à me tourner vers la drogue de nouveau, mais le désordre des complications émotionnelles n’est pas mon domaine. Tout le monde devrait déjà le savoir.)

Je vais retourner à la cocaïne, la décision est déjà prise. Elle a été prise il y a des jours. Je n’ai plus de débat interne sur ce point. Si ce n’est pas aujourd’hui, alors très bientôt. Mycroft sera furieux; Lestrade sera déçu. John sera triste, mal à l’aise, et soit a) se rapprochera de moi, pour s’occuper de moi, comme le bon docteur qu’il est, se battant pour ma vie et ma santé avec vigueur et vertu, ou b) s’éloignera de moi, mettant de la distance entre le drogué (au cœur brisé) sans espoir et sa culpabilité. J’espère qu’il se rapprochera (les restes de mon cœur romantique, montrant le bout de leurs nez une dernière fois pour donner un petit coup de pouce à la position étrangement rationnelle de John sur le sujet), mais je m’attends à la dernière option. L’un ou l’autre sera un soulagement et établira la façon dont vont se jouer les prochains mois. Déterminera les nouvelles règles de base de notre relation. Il y a une logique à tout cela. Logique, et soulagement. Chimique et réelle. C’est ma solution (à 7%). J’ouvre le journal sur mes genoux.

« Ne t’occupe pas de moi, » dit John, des sacs de plastique dans les mains. Je ne m’en occupe pas. Je tourne une page.

John est implacablement normal, une étude du moyen. C’est évidemment délibéré. Pas un seul cheveu de différent. Une démonstration qu’aucune ligne n’a été franchise, alors que nous savons tous les deux qu’elle l’a été, franchise et dispersée dans toutes les directions en un motif déroutant. Nous prétendrons le contraire jusqu’à ce que ça sonne vrai. Puis nous continuerons de le prétendre.

« Thé? » Il a déjà mis la bouilloire sur le feu. Je jette un coup d’œil vers lui, son regard est posé sur moi. Ses yeux sont de bien mauvais menteurs. Ils sont emplis de quelque chose d’innommable, un mélange de peur et d’inquiétude et d’incertitude. Je souris, prétend (c’est ce que nous faisons maintenant) que je ne le vois pas.

« S’il-te-plait, » dis-je. « Merci. » Les mots polis. Les mots que je devrais dire, mais que je dis rarement. Ils semblent appropriés maintenant. John se raidit légèrement, il ne veut pas que je sois poli. Je pense que ça le blesse même un peu que je le sois. Je ne ressens aucune culpabilité. « C’est très aimable de ta part, » ajoutai-je en espérant enfoncer le clou.

Il retourne à ses achats. « Une affaire ? » Pendant une fraction de seconde, je crois qu’il fait référence au coffre sous le canapé, et je ressens un élan de panique. Il ne peut pas découvrir mon plan si tôt, ça doit rester une surprise. La surprise de moi, dangereusement délirant, changé et vulnérable et à sa merci. J’ai besoin de ce choc afin de pousser John a) vers moi (préférablement), ou b) loin de moi. Un ou l’autre. Qu’il découvre mon plan trop tôt modifierait les variables. Puis je réalise : il n’a pas vu le coffre. Il n’est pas au courant. Il ne fait que changer de sujet, il veut savoir si je suis sur une nouvelle affaire, si Lestrade a appelé, si je prends en charge un des quelconques clients potentiels qui laissent des messages désespérés sur mon site Web. Bien sûr. Ni lui ni moi ne voulons vraiment vocaliser la conversation que nos corps ont constamment entre eux. Il ne fait que changer de sujet. Soulagement.

« Possiblement. J’attends un visiteur sous peu. Quelque chose à propos d’un parent disparu. » Ennuyant, vraiment. Pas le type d’affaire que je pendrais normalement, mais je veux une distraction. Ce malaise entre John et moi pendant les derniers jours a été un supplice. Je lui en veux pour ça, et je ne lui en veux pas à la fois. C’est ce qui est le pire : je veux lui faire porter le blâme. Mais c’est moi qui suis à blâmer, ce qui est plus difficile. Les émotions compromettantes sont une chose dangereuse, compliquée. Les cibles sont toutes fausses, aucun sens de l’orientation, des balles d’embarras métaphoriques volant dans tous les sens, nous atteignant tous les deux. L’absence du toucher familier de John, les petits tapotements de ses mains sur les miennes qui étaient si communs ont soudainement disparus. Au lieu d’enlever un cil de ma joue, il ne fait que le montrer, touche sa propre joue en démonstration. Il me sourit plus souvent. Il est plus doux avec moi. Il ne s’est pas mis en colère à propos des tubes de sang à côté des restes, ou du foie en décomposition (toujours dans le réfrigérateur). Il est plus patient. C’est déconcertant. Je suis tenté de me lever et d’aller l’aider avec les courses, mais ça serait trop poli et ça le blesserait encore plus.

Profonde inspiration. L’aveu de John est, après tout, flatteur : je suis une _exception_. Je n’ai pas été rejeté, on m’a plutôt fait cadeau d’un engagement prolongé. Nous renonçons aux désirs limités et temporaires de la chair (qui sont, ne l’oublions pas, pas seulement miens, mais aussi siens) afin de prolonger notre amitié, notre relation de travail, notre association symbiotique, jusque dans un futur lointain. Peut-être pour le reste de nos vies. C’est comme un vœu. Une promesse. Ce devrait être un réconfort, non? Je cherche ce réconfort. Rationnellement, ce qu’il m’a offert est une promesse plus riche, plus complète que l’autre, les choses charnelles (que je désire) qui ont lieu dans mon imagination, les choses que je tente (sans succès) de ne plus imaginer (jamais). Rationnellement, je devrais être satisfait. Mais il y a un vide qui me laisse au bord d’un précipice. John tente de me tirer vers l’arrière. Je résiste et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Une tension inconfortable s’est développée entre ma conscience rationnelle et ma conscience irrationnelle (nouvellement contrariée). Peut-être ai-je aussi besoin d’un thérapeute inutile.

« Client privé? » demande John.

« Oui, » dis-je. « Ce ne sera pas très intéressant. » Il se raidit de nouveau. J’étais sur le point de suggérer qu’il ne sente pas obligé de s’impliquer, qu’il aille voir ses amis ou qu’il regarde la télévision pendant que je vais résoudre un quelconque pathétique petit mystère domestique, et il le sait. L’idée de le laisser à l’écart est tentante, même si ça m’est socialement et réellement utile qu’il soit avec moi. Pourquoi ne le veux-je pas avec moi maintenant? Suis-je encore en train de fuir, loin de ce malaise, du travail émotionnel qui doit être fait pour réparer ce qui a été brisé? Il a raison. Nous devons traverser ça. C’est un combat pour notre futur, un sauvetage. Je peux prétendre qu’il n’y a aucun fossé entre nous jusqu’à ce que ça soit vrai. « J’apprécierais ton aide, tu pourras m’empêcher d’être trop impoli avec elle lorsqu’elle m’ennuiera. » Je tourne une autre page du journal. Je le vois se détendre, du coin de l’œil.

« Je peux faire ça, » dit-il. Il ouvre le réfrigérateur. « Je peux définitivement faire ça. »

Le client arrive une heure plus tard. Pendant ce temps-là, j’ai caché et le coffre victorien et la bouteille de cocaïne dans ma chambre, à un endroit que ni John ni Lestrade réussiront jamais à trouver, mais je peux toujours sentir la texture du coffre, la fraicheur de la bouteille, je peux entendre le tic-tac du compte à rebours mental de ma dépendance. J’attends. Lorsque cette affaire sera terminée, j’y retournerai, effets secondaires horribles inclus. Au moins ça me changera.

Elle se tient à la porte. John vient de terminer de nettoyer la vaisselle, il se sèche les mains et se tourne vers elle. Elle se présente.

« Je suis Mary, » dit-elle. « Mary Morstan. »


	6. Ce que nous connaissons de Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Sekishi pour la révision.

Ce qui va se produire est évident. Si évident que n’importe qui pourrait le voir (même ce foutu Anderson). John : incliné vers l’avant, suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit, flirte. S’approche, touche sa main; tient ses doigts de temps à autres. Il rapproche ses mains de plus en plus près d’elle, il l’encourage à les prendre. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il anticipe. Elle touche son épaule, il sourit. Il rit de ce qu’elle dit, même si ce n’est pas vraiment drôle. Pour future référence : emmener un client lors d’un diner avec John n’est pas une très bonne idée.

Je me souviens toujours avec une parfaite clarté de la sensation de ses lèvres sur mon front. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux. La mémoire sensitive est puissante et peut blesser. (J’en prends note.)

Quinze minutes après le début de cette affaire, je sais déjà comment ça va finir. Une boîte vide, une affaire résolue et une nouvelle femme dans la vie de John. Une excuse parfaite, une solution parfaite. Meilleure que la mienne, je dois l’admettre. Une distraction plus complète, un obstacle. Quelque chose qui rappelle John à sa normalité, à son parfait futur hétérosexuel. Qui me relègue (quoi qu’il ait pu ressentir pour moi, qu’il ressente pour moi, qu’il aurait pu être amené à ressentir pour moi) à sa véritable place dans l’ombre. Ce n’est pas aussi revigorant que la cocaïne. Il y a tout autant d’effets secondaires indésirables (probablement).

Alors, je retourne à la cocaïne, oui/non? Je suis soudainement indécis. M’allonger défoncé et satisfait sur le canapé me semble toujours attrayant, mais dans son état actuel, John ne remarquera peut-être pas le mien.

Elle flirte beaucoup celle-là, plus que la plupart. Plus qu’elle ne le réalise. Elle flirte même avec moi, et personne ne flirte avec moi. (Pourquoi le feraient-ils? Ma réaction par défaut à toute tentative de flirt est un regard furieux. Flirter est une forme de manipulation, et je ne serai pas manipulé. Insultant.) Elle sait qu'elle flirte avec John, par contre, elle le fait consciemment, et John flirte en retour. Une sensation de pincement dans ma poitrine. C’est douloureux. Les émotions sont inutiles. Encombrantes. (Je n’ai jamais imaginé que ça se passerait d’une autre façon.)

(Ça devait se produire tôt ou tard. Je suppose qu’il vaut mieux tôt que tard.)

Si je suis l’ _exception_ , celui qu’il aurait pu envisager d’aimer, celui qu’il aurait pu réussir à aimer, à faire l’amour, dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux (tout est si hypothétique, mythologique, une expérience de la pensée) j’aurais échoué lamentablement. Je ne pourrais pas être elle, je ne pourrais pas être lui. Je ne peux pas sourire et rire sottement et battre des cils de cette façon. Prétendre être fasciné par une conversation ennuyeuse. Rire de rien. (Je peux le faire. Bien sûr que je le peux. Mais seulement pour jouer la comédie, seulement pour un rôle. Seulement pour confondre, manipuler, embrouiller. Ça ne serait jamais sincère ou honnête. Jouent-ils toujours la comédie, les gens ordinaires? Ou ai-je manqué quelque chose?) J’aurais échoué, ça aurait été embarrassant et pénible.

C’est pour le mieux, vraiment. (Ça l’est. Définitivement.)

(Trouve une distraction. Mon cœur bat douloureusement. Distraction.)

Ce que nous savons de Mary : son père est disparu il y a six ans dans de mystérieuses circonstances. C’est ce qu’elle nous a dit. Ce qu’elle ne nous a pas dit, c’est que sa mère est décédée alors que Mary était très jeune. Elle a été élevée par son père, à peine; il était largement absent de sa vie, absorbé par son travail, il ne savait pas quoi faire d’une fille. La blâmait probablement pour la mort de sa mère. Une supposition : elle ressemble probablement à sa mère, un rappel douloureux. (Lorsque nous verrons son appartement : se rappeler de chercher des photos de sa mère. Prouver que ma déduction était exacte. Un élan de fierté serait agréable, parmi toutes ces autres agressions émotionnelles.) Elle a grandi en voyant parader devant elle la longue série de belles et séduisantes petites de son père. A appris à flirter avec les hommes, a appris que flirter avec (et, bien sûr, séduire) les hommes lui permet d’obtenir l’approbation masculine. En un mot : complexe d’Œdipe non-résolu. Ils sont partout.

« J’ai lu votre blog, » dit Mary à John. « C’est si fascinant! » Le genre de mots que les gens utilisent lorsqu’ils flirtent, toujours des superlatifs. « Vous êtes vraiment un bon écrivain. »

Je dois lui reconnaître ça, elle sait comment flatter l’égo de John. Il ne réagirait pas si bien à une discussion sur son courage ou son héroïsme passés, les femmes qui sont impressionnées par sa profession sont principalement intéressées par l’argent et John le sait. Parler de son passé de soldat ou de son travail à la clinique risque vraisemblablement de l’ennuyer et de le mettre mal ç l’aise. Mais son écriture, c’est quelque chose en quoi in désire activement s’améliorer. Complimentez l’écriture de John et il rougira légèrement. (Utile à noter.)

« Vous croyez? » demande John. Ça fonctionne. Il est flatté. Ça lui plait. Oh, John.

Au moins, elle ne lui ment pas. Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Elle pense ce qu’elle dit.

(Je suppose qu’il s’est amélioré. Si c’est votre genre de truc.)

Elle a été mariée. Au moins deux fois, probablement trois. Pas seulement des marques sur son doigt, mais ses bijoux. Trois boucles sur chaque oreille, dispendieuses, plus dispendieuses qu’elle ne peut se le permettre. Deux paires achetées par un homme, une par un autre. (Quelqu’un qui aurait acheté les deux premières n’aurait pas acheté la troisième, les goûts sont radicalement différents.) Je l’observe jeter un coup d’œil autour de la pièce. Elle sourit à John, puis me regarde. Elle sourit ce sourire enjôleur malgré mon évident rejet. Visiblement, elle est sujette à commettre des infidélités. Deux mariages, probablement trois : ils se sont tous terminés avec un divorce. Ils se sont probablement tous terminés lorsque son mari a découvert ses infidélités. Avertir John? Pas vraiment ma place, n’est-ce pas? Il ne l’apprécierait pas. Il considérerait cela impoli, méchant, indélicat. Trois mariages, plus de trois infidélités. Des colliers (deux portés à l’instant), un bracelet : cadeaux de ses amants? Elle aime les bijoux en cadeau par les hommes, les accumule. Un des colliers, un pendentif en forme de cœur, simple, acheté au début des années 80 : un cadeau de son père bien-aimé mais distant? Bien sûr! Elle cherche encore le modèle paternel parfait pour le remplacer. Un héros modeste.

Si prévisible.

Elle n’en est pas fière, par contre, l’anxiété a laissé des traces sur son visage. Elle lutte contre cette tendance. (Thérapeute? Peu probable. Sa honte est profonde, elle n’est pas prête à la partager. Elle en a sans doute besoin.)

« À quelle école êtes-vous allé? » Au moins elle s’intéresse à l’éducation. Certaines des copines de John étaient plus intéressées par les clubs et lisaient le _Daily Mail_. Pas Mary : elle travaille dans une université. Elle regarde les nouvelles. Elle lit. (Elle a deux livres dans son sac à main : l’un de fiction littéraire, l’autre de fiction fantastique. Elle aime la fiction pour son art, mais aussi pour le plaisir. Pas une snob. Préfère le vin rouge : une nouvelle petite tache sur les pages.)

Selon sa définition détendue d’une tenue professionnelle décontractée, l’odeur vague de livre moisi qu’elle ne peut entièrement nettoyer et la fraction d’un timbre-dateur sur le doigt gauche, elle travaille dans une bibliothèque étudiante, probablement comme bibliothécaire. Une bibliothèque ouverte tard, sans doute toute la nuit. Étant donné l’adresse de son domicile, probablement dans le centre-ville de Londres. Elle n’a pas un horaire de sommeil très régulier (un insomniaque peut en reconnaître un autre à vue), elle est sans doute responsable d’au moins un des quarts de nuit. Elle sait comment parler aux étrangers. Elle charme presque tous ceux qu’elle rencontre. (Pas moi, bien sûr. Pas moi. Certainement John.)

Trois chats (l’un deux un mâle roux). Bibliothécaire certifiée, alors.

Quelques problèmes monétaires : son loyer est probablement trop élevé. A probablement des dettes importantes. Ce n’est pas étonnant que le présumé trésor de son père est d’un tel intérêt (est-ce cruel?). Ses souliers sont abîmés, ses vêtements ont été lavés trop souvent. Elle est relativement propre et soignée, mais elle n’a pas de revenu supplémentaire à consacrer à son apparence. Elle a besoin de se faire couper les cheveux, elle coupe sa propre frange (plutôt mal). Son maquillage est de mauvaise qualité, mais son application est assez minimale pour que ça n’ait pas d’importance.

« Imperial ou LSE? »

Ils se tournent vers moi, surpris. J’ai interrompu quelque chose.

« Quoi? » demande John. « Mary est bibliothécaire, » remarquai-je. « Quelle bibliothèque, Mary? Imperial ou LSE? »

Elle a l’air confuse, comme les gens le sont généralement. « LSE. » 

« Il a un don, » explique John. « C’est étonnant, n’est-ce pas? Il peut trouver presque tout à propos de vous seulement en vous regardant. »

Mary a l’air manifestement mal à l’aise. Vous pouvez diviser le monde en deux types de personnes (en étiez-vous enclin) : les personnes qui sont mal à l’aise et/ou effrayées à l’idée que je puisse déterminer la plupart (sinon la totalité) des thèmes majeurs de leur vie lors des deux premières minutes de notre connaissance, et celles qui le savourent. Le second groupe est très petit. Jusqu’à maintenant, il n’inclut qu’une personne.

« Ce n’est pas un don, » dis-je. « Seulement de l’observation. »

« Définitivement un don, » dit John. Il me sourit maintenant. « Sherlock est un génie. » 

« Alors, » demande Mary, laissant tomber une main sur le genou de John en s’inclinant vers moi de l’autre côté de la table. « Quoi d’autre pouvez-vous me dire à propos de moi? » C’est un défi. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, ce n’est pas de la peur, mais de la défiance. Qui suis-je dans cette partie de « Impressionner Papa »? Le père qui restait distant, l’homme d’affaires prospère, celui avec les brillantes idées qui l’ont (sans doute) tué? Apparemment. John est la partie douce de lui, le fantasme, la partie qu’elle a inventée dans ses moments esseulés, la partie aimante qu’elle espérait qui existait et dont elle avait tant besoin. Et je suis la partie qui le gardait loin d’elle. La partie qu’elle détestait. L’obstacle.

Peut-être aurai-je dû devenir psychiatre. Un psychiatre vigoureusement honnête. Il n’y a pas assez de cadavres en psychiatrie, malheureusement.

« Votre mère est morte lorsque vous étiez très jeune. Vous lui ressemblez. Vous travaillez occasionnellement pendant le quart de nuit, ce qui vous accommode puisque vous souffrez d’insomnie fréquente. Vous avez été mariée, » je plisse les yeux vers elle, puis regarde John. Jusqu’à quel point devrais-je être vigoureusement honnête? « Au moins deux fois, et vous avez trois chats. Un est roux. Vous préférez le vin rouge. »

Les yeux de Mary s’élargissent. Elle est visiblement ébranlée, croit que je la fais marcher, que je joue une sorte de tour. Je résiste un sourire satisfait.

« Est-ce qu’il a raté quelque chose? » demande John. Il a l’air satisfait, ravi, même. L’avertissement à propos des mariages semble lui avoir passé au-dessus de la tête. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas être si subtil.

« Non, » dit Mary.

« Formidable, » dit John. Il prend ses mains, comme si c’est elle qui est formidable. Comme si c’est elle qui vient de prouver quelque chose. Qui a prouvé qu’elle a raison. Je ressens une envie irrésistible de bouder.

« À peine. » Ils ne remarquent pas ma modestie. Ils regardent dans les yeux l’un de l’autre comme si ils allaient y trouver quelque chose. Je détourne le regard.

Une semaine plus tard, l’affaire est résolue, et John et Mary, de relatifs étrangers, inséparables, ne se laissant pas du regard, sont fiancés. (Fiancés!) J’injecte une dose généreuse de ma solution à 7% ce soir-là et attends que John revienne à la maison. Il ne revient pas.


	7. Données de surplus

Chapitre 7 : Données de surplus

Des sirènes sonnent. Une femme crie dans la rue : une dispute avec son copain. (Elle est saoule.) C’est une nuit humide à Londres, le ciel est noir et les rues sont mouillées. Le claquement de talons bon marché, les coups monotones d’une ligne de basse dans un club. Les sons semblent plus importants quand je suis seul. Plus difficiles à ignorer. Ils se resserrent autour de moi. Le corps de John absorbe-t-il le surplus de données autour de moi? (Ha!) En tous les cas, c’est différent. (Comment une personne, une seule, peut faire en sorte que le monde me semble complètement différent? Un homme contre six milliards sans noms. Ça n'a aucun sens.)

John : dans Clapton avec des vêtements de rechange et une bouteille de vin. Il hante le petit appartement miteux de Mary ce soir, de retour à Baker St. demain pendant qu’elle travaille le quart de nuit. Peut-être aussi la nuit suivante, selon les autres engagements variés de Mary. John : un bien partagé, comme un enfant entre ses deux parents divorcés pas tout à fait à l’amiable. Une brosse à dents laissée à chaque endroit. Un apaisement. La moitié de la semaine, chaque second weekend. Une entente satisfaisante.

Les nuits sans John sont misérables. Sombres (personne pour allumer la lumière), froides (personne pour allumer le chauffage et se plaindre à voix haute à propos des calorifères, ou ouvrir le conduit de la cheminée et partir un feu dans le foyer, ou mettre une couverture sur mes genoux avec un regard soucieux ou un soupir exaspéré) et silencieuses (pas de télévision horrible, pas de conversation aléatoire, pas de sons doux d’une respiration constante, pas d’éclaircissements de gorge ou de pages tournées, pas de gargouillements de bouilloire ou d’offres de thé, l’absence totale du son unique de denim frottant contre denim alors qu’il croise les jambes). Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ne ressens aucun désir de prendre mon violon. Pas lorsqu’il n’est pas là. L’absence d’un auditoire (autre que moi-même) a déjà été un cadeau. Ce n’est plus le cas.

Ma bouteille de cocaïne a disparu, je ne suis pas tout à fait certain qui est à remercier pour cela, John ou Mycroft. (Si je devine, Mycroft. John serait probablement incapable de s’empêcher de me réprimander immédiatement s’il la trouvait, alors que Mycroft, manifestement plus apte à trouver mes cachettes les plus secrètes et moins porté à admettre s’être introduit dans l’appartement en aucune circonstance. La disparition silencieuse d’une substance illégale: ça sent Mycroft.) C’est probablement pour le mieux. L’euphorie est de beaucoup plus courte durée que dans mes souvenirs et le jour suivant est extrêmement déplaisant. J’avais oublié. La douleur n’est pas quelque chose dont le cerveau humain garde une impression durable. (C’est une maigre consolation.)

Je pourrais toujours m’en procurer d’autre (si nécessaire). J’attends.

Les voyages en taxi sans John sont familiers, mais désagréables. Avec le siège vide à mon côté, l’univers semble étrangement incliné vers la droite (la partie de gauche est absente, maladroitement effacée), un rappel constant de la perte. (C’est temporaire. Il reviendra demain. Demain, il s’assoira à mes côtés, l’univers se redressera, il m’écoutera, me dira que je suis étonnant et extraordinaire et la douleur faible mais persistante dans mes entrailles s’atténuera.)

Le taxi avance légèrement plus rapidement que la vitesse maximale que le trafic environnant semble avoir établi (considérablement au-dessus de la limite de vitesse, mais nous savons tous que ce n’est qu’une suggestion). C’est acceptable, arriver plus tôt vaut l’augmentation des risques à ma santé et ma sécurité. Tous les risques, majeurs et mineurs (sauter de toiture en toiture, se lancer à la poursuite de criminels armés à travers des ruelles sombres, s’introduire par infraction dans des lieux suspects, faire usage de drogues injectables) semblent considérablement plus acceptables lorsque John n’est pas près de moi. Je n’avais pas remarqué à quel point sa seule présence influençait mon comportement. (Prendrais-je plus de risques en ce moment parce que je ne me sens pas responsable de sa sécurité ou parce que je me soucis moins de la mienne? Les deux? Vais-je développer une peur du danger les jours où il sera avec moi et adopter un mode de vie dangereusement risqué les jours où il n’y est pas? Comme une roulette russe?) Il n’y a pas d’horaire affiché sur le réfrigérateur. Le retour de John est parfois inattendu, une surprise (la meilleure de toutes). Mary travaille la nuit trois jours par semaine (vrai, vérifiable), a un club de lecture (vrai, mais peu fréquent) et une soirée de bridge avec ses amis (aussi vrai, sporadique). Il y a des ventes de livres, des événements de bienfaisance, la prise en charge de quarts de ses collègues, des appels de membres de la faculté en difficulté, un peu de tutorat privé (l’ultime en inaccessibilité). Elle fait du bénévolat pour un refuge pour les sans-abri (vrai, à proprement parler, mais sans heures déterminées et très peu de supervision, difficile à confirmer après coup). Sa vie est bien remplie (remplie d’excuses potentielles, d’alibis plausibles) et son désordre complexe laisse à John amplement le temps de retourner à Baker St. (à moi) afin de satisfaire son besoin pour le champ de bataille de Londres (son besoin de moi). Mary vit la vie d’une femme volage, même lorsqu’une n’est pas infidèle. C’est une femme qui ne perdra jamais son téléphone de vue et ne laissera jamais John voir ses textos avant les avoir lus d’abord. Elle ne peut être casée, ne peut être planifiée, ne peut être (croit-elle) retracée ou questionnée.

Elle ne le trompe pas. Pas encore. Mais sa vie le rendra facile à cacher lorsqu’elle commencera. (Ça semble inévitable. Irrépressible. Un comportement compulsif.)

Devrais-je le dire à John? Comment? Comment aborder le sujet sans qu’il quitte en claquant la porte, furieux? S’il le demande. S’il le demande, je lui dirai. Doucement. Dans l’abstrait. Pas d’accusations (aucune à faire présentement). Je pourrais peut-être suggérer un thérapeute pour elle. Ou suggérer qu’elle ait une vigoureuse discussion avec moi. Est-ce que je veux l’effrayer afin qu’elle reste fidèle, ou l’effrayer loin de John? (À considérer : est-ce que je veux qu’elle le trompe, lui brise le cœur, le laisse tordu et brisé afin qu’il me revienne et que je puisse le réparer une seconde fois? La réponse semble évidente, mais je demeure honnêtement incertain. Les enjeux sont trop hauts. Le bonheur de John. Au moins avec Mary je peux avoir John à temps partiel. Avec quelqu’un d’autre, je pourrais le perdre complètement.)

Son horaire est si aléatoire et imprévisible (délibérément) qu’elle peut le rappeler à elle à tout moment. Puis-je faire la même chose? Cette nuit : le test parfait. Je regarde l’heure : passé vingt-trois heures. S’il n’est pas déjà au lit (n’y pense pas), il y est presque. J’envoie un texto.

_Scène de crime dans ton voisinage. Peut-être dangereux. SH_

Viendra-t-il? C’est la nuit de Mary, une nuit à Clapton. Une petite soirée tranquille avec sa bien-aimée, ou une sortie pleine de dangers et de cadavre ensanglantés? (Avec moi?) Pourra-t-il résister?

La vitesse de sa réponse est presque impossible.

_Je croyais avoir entendu des sirènes. Es-tu déjà là?_

Je souris. S’ennuie-t-il, assis là (couché là?) avec son amoureuse sur ce vieux canapé (sur ce lit trop vieux et trop moelleux)? Ça sera peut-être plus facile que je ne le croyais.

_Dans un taxi. Lestrade a des soupçons. J’aurais besoin de ton aide, si tu es disponible. SH_

Une pause. Il se décide, parle à Mary, explique pourquoi il regarde constamment son téléphone. Impoli, n’est-ce pas? Il essaie d’être subtil, mais elle le remarque sans doute quand même. (Elle fait exactement la même chose.) Lui fait la moue. Est irritée. Ressent l’élan d’insécurité qui tourmente l’infidèle chronique. (Suspecte-t-elle la présence d’une tension problématique entre John et moi? Je ne crois pas. Elle ne peut probablement pas l’imaginer, je ne ressemble pas à sa compétition habituelle.)

(Je ne suis _pas_ sa compétition. Il n’y _a pas_ de compétition, il n’y a jamais _eu_ de compétition. Elle a gagné, elle a _gagné_.)

Le chauffeur du taxi signale pour tourner à droite.

« Tout droit. » Il semble surpris, comme s’il avait oublié que j’étais là. « La rue est fermée. Tout droit, c’est plus rapide. » Une vibration. Un autre texto de John. Un frisson de plaisir me traverse. (Est-ce que ça arrêtera un jour? Un texto de John aura-t-il le même effet qu’un texto de n’importe qui d’autre? Je présume que oui. Éventuellement. Plus tôt que tard, j'espère. Est-ce étrange de se sentir déchiré par une perte inévitable? Le détester et le chérir à la fois. Encore des paradoxes.)

_Où?_

Un seul mot qui pique droit vers les centres du plaisir de mon cerveau. Je lui envoie l’adresse. Il sera là avant moi, à m’attendre, ce regard d’anticipation sur le visage, caché sous son expression professionnelle (compétence, calme, objectivité), une pointe d’excitation. Il se tiendra là, avec ses pieds plats, se fondant dans l’arrière-plan, à m’attendre. 

Londres file sous mes yeux. Ses bruits superflus s’estompent dans le bourdonnement environnant. (John peut modérer le monde autour de moi même de l’autre côté d’un texto. C’est étonnant quel pouvoir mes sens lui donnent sur moi.)

_Il semblerait qu’Anderson et Donovan ont eu une dispute._

Je souris. Il est déjà là. Il a décidé en un rien de temps, mis son manteau et ses souliers et a couru. John continue nos conversations chuchotées régulières avec tout médium disponible. Mon John.

_Une excellente déduction! Anderson persiste à ne pas quitter sa femme. Sally désapprouve. SH_

_Ah. Elle pourrait faire tellement mieux._

Le taxi s’arrête devant une maison de ville en piètre état, je regarde autour de moi, le cœur dans la gorge.

Une surprise : John n’est pas seul. Il a emmené Mary avec lui. (Pourquoi?) Elle regarde la scène autour d’elle avec une légère curiosité. Une touriste. Je ressens un élan de colère : pourquoi John contamine-t-il des scènes de crime avec ses affaires amoureuses? À ce rythme, je ne pourrai jamais me remémorer ce meurtre avec plaisir. Je paie le chauffeur de taxi et sors de la voiture. Lestrade m’aperçoit, l’air soulagé.

« Sherlock! » hèle-t-il. Il me fait signe d’approcher. Sally lève les yeux au ciel. Je dois me forcer pour faire face à John, Mary est un pas derrière lui.

« Bonsoir John. » La formalité m’étouffe, mais la présence de Mary me rend incertain, mal à l’aise. « Mary. » Je fais un signe de la tête. Je sais comment être poli. « Êtes-vous aussi intéressée par les scènes de crime? »

« Pas particulièrement, non. » Elle se plisse le nez. Je constate que je ne l’aime vraiment pas. Elle passe son bras autour de celui de John et pose sa main sur sa hanche.

La jalousie est un motif commun pour un grand nombre de crimes et j’ai ainsi été longtemps conscient de sa puissance et son influence, mais en faire l’expérience de cette façon, le tisonnier brûlant d’émotion tordue me traversant pour s’enrouler autour de ma gorge, c’est vraiment indescriptible. Je devrai méditer profondément sur cette expérience plus tard et appliquer ce que j’ai appris dans ce moment fulgurant lors de futurs travaux de déduction. La jalousie doit être un motif encore plus commun que je l’avais présumé et j’ai peut-être échoué à l’identifier dans certaines affaires où elle était présente. (John, pourquoi me fais-tu ça?)

La petite maison dans Clapton en quoi consiste la scène de crime est un tumulte d’odeurs : quatre différentes marques de désodorisants (horrible), de la peinture fraîche sur le mur du salon (peinte il y a moins de deux heures), du détergent à tapis, du gaz et une croustade aux pommes dans le four. Les policiers mettent des items dans des sacs en plastique (tous inutiles). Il y a un tas de feuilles à demi brûlé dans le jardin.

« Il m’a battue et laissée pour morte, » dit la femme. « Vous devez le trouver et l’arrêter! Comment ose-t-il! » Mary s’assoie avec elle, lui caresse les cheveux, lui parle doucement. Compatissante. John soigne ses blessures, une coupure sur sa pommette, un saignement de nez, un doigt fracturé. Rien de sérieux. Elle a deux yeux au beurre noir et un jeu de quatre parfaites égratignures sur le haut de son bras. Elle montre une ecchymose le long de son abdomen (fièrement). Lestrade avait raison d’avoir des soupçons. Cette ecchymose correspond parfaitement à une des chaises de cuisine (auto-infligée). Les yeux au beurre noir et les marques sur ses joues indiquent qu’elles ont été créées en claquant la porte sur son visage à répétition (auto-infligés). Ses ongles ont été récemment coupés, les égratignures correspondent parfaitement à sa main droite (auto-infligées). J’examine la cuisine : du sang. J’ouvre le four : une croustade aux pommes. Le four brille de propreté. Une canne de peinture dans une armoire, la brosse est fraichement lavée. Je jette un coup d’œil dans le sous-sol. Gaz. Moisissure. Je serai incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit après avoir quitté, c’est une totale agression des sens. La puanteur me fait larmoyer. Je ferme la porte.

« Cette croustade est en train de brûler, » dit Mary en traversant la cuisine, une serviette tachée de sang dans les mains. « Est-ce qu’ils vont l’arrêter? » 

« Pour avoir brûlé une croustade? » demandai-je, curieux.

« Pour avoir tué son mari, bien sûr. » Elle rince la serviette dans l’évier, la tord pour en enlever l’eau. « Je suppose que son corps est dans la cave, ou quelque chose du genre. Avez-vous vérifié? »

Je lui jette un regard narquois. Elle m’a surpris. J’aurais cru que cette petite scène domestique l’aurait trompée, sa propre honte désespérée cachant les résultats d’une si évidente infidélité. Apparemment pas. (La femme a retiré son alliance, l’a jeté contre le mur. Il y a un préservatif sous le canapé, une paire de petites culottes dans la poubelle. Si évident, ce qui s’est passé.)

Mary hausse un sourcil. Elle attend une réponse de ma part, que je ne lui donne pas. C’est comme un jeu du chat et de la souris. Encore une fois, elle le prend comme un défi. « N’est-ce pas évident? Elle a peint les murs. Qui peint les murs après avoir été tabassé? Elle l’a sans doute fait pour cacher la preuve de quelque chose. Taches de sang? Coups de fusil? Quelque chose. » C’est faux, mais pas entièrement. C’est n’est pas une mauvaise hypothèse. Meilleure que celle d’Anderson, probablement.

Alors, Mary n’est pas inintelligente. Pas du tout. Bien sûr qu’elle ne l’est pas. John admire l’intelligence. (Ça je le sais déjà.) Elle a eu à utiliser son intelligence dans un nombre de circonstances : cacher ses nombreuses infidélités (de toute évidence), mériter une séries de bourses (trois diplômes universitaires, dont deux d’études supérieures), manipuler son employeur afin de conserver l’horaire flexible qu’elle désire. Sous d’autres circonstances, peut-être aurions-nous pu être amis. (Le mot est un peu fort.) Collègues? Nous aurions pu nous tolérer, du moins.

Elle porte un jean et un t-shirt, pas tout à fait un habillement suffisant pour une soirée fraiche et humide. Elle a dû s’habiller pour sortir et a pris les vêtements qui étaient le plus près du lit. (Ses vêtements étaient sur le plancher, elle n’est ni aussi attentionnée avec ses vêtements que je le suis avec les miens, ni aussi soignée et rangée que John. Quelqu’un d’autre à ramasser... Je sens un motif.) John l’a sortie de son lit pour venir à la scène de crime. J’imagine : Mary, dans son lit, John blottit contre elle, les cheveux bruns de Mary placés soigneusement sous son menton. Venaient-ils de faire l’amour? (Probablement.) Il se penche pour regarder le texto qu’il vient de recevoir sur son téléphone. Il pensait à moi. (Pensait-il à moi? Bien sûr que oui.) Se sont-ils disputés? A-t-elle résisté? Est-elle ici pour revendiquer ce qui lui appartient, pour me rappeler que c’est un de ses soirs, pas le mien? Elle me regarde fixement, attend que je confirme ou infirme son hypothèse. Il n’y a pas de colère dans son visage. (Je ne suis certainement pas sa compétition.) Je luis fais un demi-sourire presque sincère.

« Intéressant. » C’est tout ce que je dirai pour l’instant.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Vous croyez autrement? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je retourne dans le salon, où John tient la femme dans ses bras, lui tapotant la tête pour la calmer. Elle pleure (prétend pleurer : sans larmes, mais avec volume).

« Alors. » Je m’agenouille devant elle, devant John. Son genou, couvert de denim, est devant moi. Je pose ma main dessus, comme pour me tenir. Il me regarde, impassible. Curieux. Sa chaleur monte à travers mes doigts froids. John. (Tu me manques.) Il caresse les cheveux de la femme. Il n’y a pas de larmes sur son visage, qui est à moitié dissimulé. « Dites-moi. » Je tente de le dire le plus agréablement possible. « Où avez-vous caché les corps? »

Elle fige et les faux pleurs s’arrêtent. Elle est sous le choc. Elle a été démasquée. Je triomphe.

« Les corps... pluriel? » demande Lestrade. Bien sûr, pluriel. Le mari et son amante, ceux que la meurtrière a interrompus dans le milieu de l’acte sur le plancher du salon. (Une de ses amies? Probablement.) Ils sont morts maintenant. Gazés dans la cave et traînés hors de la maison. (Où? Le jardin? Une ruelle quelque part? Une benne?) L’infidélité tue. Je me demande si la leçon est évidente pour Mary. Comprend-t-elle que c’est un avertissement? Peut-être. On ne peut pas cacher une odeur sous dix-sept autres. Les preuves de la vérité sont toujours plus fortes que les mensonges empilés dessus.

Mary s’agite un peu pendant que j’énumère les preuves et indique la conclusion évidente. La femme hurle alors que les policiers lui passent les menottes et la traînent dans une voiture de patrouille. Je l’entends à peine (des portes de voiture claquent, des radios sonnent et pétillent de statique, c’est comme une musique douce, du bruit blanc). Le corps de John assourdit les sons du reste du monde jusqu’à ce que mon attention se cristallise sur lui. Il a son propre champ magnétique (il m’attire vers lui). Nous marchons tous les trois sur la rue principale. Les semelles de caoutchouc claquent sur l’asphalte.

« Il l’a trompait, » dit John. Mary a l’air mal à l’aise. Fascinant. Le visage de John est calme, il ressent de l’empathie, mais par d’inquiétude (personnelle). Elle ne lui a pas dit. Pas encore. Elle a l’intention de le faire, mais elle ne l’a pas fait. (Que fera-t-il? Que dira-t-il?) « Avec sa meilleure amie, qui plus est. »

« Oui. » Je réussis à restreindre ma réponse à un seul mot. Trois mariages déjà, John. Tu sais à propos des trois mariages. Crois-tu que le quatrième sera différent? Comment pourrait-il possiblement l’être?

« Ça ne justifie pas vraiment le meurtre par contre, n’est-ce pas? » Mary est un brin sur la défensive, John remarquera-t-il? Elle serre ses bras autour de sa poitrine, comme si elle a froid. (Elle n’a pas froid.)

« Non, » dit John. (Il ne remarque pas.) « Tout de même. Il semblerait qu’elle soit devenue un peu folle. Elle a redécoré en vitesse. » 

« La peinture était pour masquer l’odeur du gaz, » expliquai-je. N’est-ce pas évident? « Et les feuilles brûlées, les désodorisants et la croustade. »

« On ne peut rien cacher avec une croustade, » dit Mary. John et moi nous regardons, puis éclatons de rire. Après un moment, Mary rit aussi.

Je suppose qu’elle n’est pas si mal.

Ils m’invitent à prendre un verre dans le petit appartement miteux de Mary, mais je refuse. Je ne veux pas les voir dans leur domesticité, c’est déjà assez difficile de pouvoir l’imaginer si clairement. Je m’assoirai dans un fauteuil, ils s’assoiront ensemble sur le canapé, des verres de vin à la main. Non. Mieux vaut l’éviter. Je regarde John s’éloigner avec Mary, sa main dans le creux de son dos. Il regarde en arrière, une fois, pour me voir les regarder, les yeux dans l’ombre. Je marche dans Clapton, perdu dans mes pensées, jusqu’à ce que la pluie se mette à tomber abondamment. Mon téléphone vibre : un texto. Je vérifie : il est de John. Je ressens ce même frisson à la vue de son nom.

_Merci._

_Pour quoi? SH_

_L’avoir laissée venir avec nous. J’apprécie. Ça lui a fait plaisir. Tu as été gentil avec elle._

_Vraiment? SH_

_Je crois que tu l’aimeras bien quand tu la connaîtras mieux. Je l’espère._

Une pause. Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça.

_Vous êtes tous les deux très importants pour moi, tu le sais._

Je commence à composer une réponse, quelque chose comme _bien sûr, John_ ou _ne devrais-tu pas être en train de dormir?_ , mais avant que je décide, je reçois un autre texto de John.

Tu me manques.

Ça me va droit au cœur. Pourquoi? Il vient de me voir. Il me verra demain, nous passerons probablement la soirée à regarder un film horrible ou un jeu télévisé quelconque. Il me voit plusieurs fois par semaine, un weekend sur deux. Mais je sais ce qu’il veut dire. La pièce manquante. Pourquoi me dit-il ça maintenant, pourquoi n’est-il pas effrayé (il était effrayé, sur le toit, dans son lit avec ma main sur sa hanche)? Les cheveux de Mary qui chatouillent son dos, sa respiration régulière sur l’autre côté du lit, son futur hétérosexuel inconditionnel, il se sent en sûreté. Il me dit ces choses et déchire mon cœur en deux (encore). J’appuie sur les touches, compose une réponse qui n’est pas ce que je veux dire, ce que je devrais dire, si je me laisse y penser. Mais les sons matinaux de Clapton me remplissent les oreilles, me martèlent le cerveau : le trafic qui passe, des garçons saouls qui pissent sur un mur en riant, une bouteille qui éclate. C’est douloureux.

_Tu me manques aussi. SH_


	8. Le chef d'orchestre

Chapitre 8 : Le chef d’orchestre

Mycroft a mon archet à la main, ses doigts étreignant lâchement la hausse, ses jointures dangereusement près de la mèche. Je déteste ça. Il l’agite dans les airs comme une baguette au rythme d’un tempo imaginaire (lent 6/8, comme un Allemand entêté), lançant des ictus partout. Pour Mycroft, la musique débute et se termine par la direction. Tout ce qui importe pour lui est ce qui est dans sa tête, il ne prend pas son alto pour jouer. Putain de fainéant. (A-t-il encore son alto? L’a-t-il mis au rencart avec tous les autres trésors familiaux lorsque Maman est morte?) Mon regard froid est inutile, il ne me regarde pas. Il lit d’un carnet qu’il tient en l’air comme s’il était le foutu Lord Byron. Il essaie d’attirer mon attention. Il l’a toujours. Ça me rend furieux.

Je pince les cordes de mon violon, le son résonnant dans ma poitrine. (Un peu de Tchaïkovski, seulement une note sur deux de la mélodie. Mycroft n’a pas besoin de savoir comment je soulage mes petites blessures.) Je veux saisir mon archet de lui afin de pouvoir jouer, bruyamment, et noyer les bêtises qu’il essaie de lire, mais il ne me laisserait pas l’avoir même si j’essayais. Il préférerait me laisser le briser, puis avec un sourire suffisant, il continuerait de lire.

« _Problèmes de confiance._ » J’ai déjà entendu ça, pourquoi me le lit-il? Il attend le haut ictus, suivi d’une longue préparation vers le nouveau battement. Mon archet siffle dans l’air. Je peux presque entendre les tensions de la marche Wagnérienne qu’il dirige et ça me rebute. « _Problèmes d’intimité._ Il y a toute une section là-dessus ici, tu voudras en savoir plus, n’est-ce pas? » 

John n’a pas de problèmes d’intimité. Enfin, il n’a pas de problèmes d’intimité en général. L’intimité avec moi, par contre, est une perspective effrayante. Pas avec d’autres, si les événements avec Mary sont indicatifs. Il est prêt à être intime avec toute femme qui en démontre la moindre inclinaison. Et même avec certaines qui n’en démontrent pas. Panique hétérosexuelle? (Ou est-ce seulement moi qui cause cette panique? C’est probablement seulement moi.)

« Pas le moindrement intéressé. » Je ne le regarde plus. Je regarde plutôt la caisse lisse de mon violon, les marques de mes propres empreintes digitales, visibles seulement d’un certain angle (celui-ci). Mes doigts bougent sur la touche par mémoire musculaire. Le Lac des Cygnes. (Vulgaire, mais réconfortant.) Je pince les cordes doucement. Je vois encore la tête en ivoire de mon archet monter et descendre du coin de l’œil. Il réussit toujours à garder mon attention, peu importe à quel point je résiste. Horriblement frustrant.

« _Tendance_ , » dit Mycroft, s’arrête pour l’effet, « _à des accès d’infidélité._ Mais tu le savais déjà, n’est-ce pas. » 

Je lève les yeux. Il a un rictus moqueur au visage. Tout ceci lui fait plaisir.

Mary. Je ne croyais pas qu’elle avait un thérapeute.

« Ces notes datent de plusieurs années. » Il les brandit vers moi. « Penses-tu que beaucoup de choses ont changées? » Mon archet tranche toujours dans l’air : _ictus, ictus, ictus_ , préparation. « _Père froid et distant, indices d’inceste affectif._ » Il dépose le carnet sur ses genoux, me laisse voir les minuscules caractères entassés sur le papier. Il y en a des pages. Des montagnes d’information sur Mary. « Tu sais que l’inceste affectif n’est pas vraiment -- » 

« Je sais. » Je crache les mots. Je suis impatient. Anxieux. Que veut-il? Pourquoi me dit-il tout ça?

« Elle a été mariée trois fois. Ça ne peut pas être des nouvelles pour toi. Elle a été fiancée une quatrième fois, mais elle a saboté cette relation plus rapidement que les précédentes. Il est écrit ici, » il soulève le cahier de nouveau, « _peur de l’intimité ajoutée à une pauvre estime de soi et un désir de l’approbation des hommes résulte en une sexualité agressive et des infidélités en série._ » Il tourne une page. « Ce thérapeute a recommandé la thérapie par régression. Incompétent. »

« Ai-je besoin de te rappeler, » je pince une corde de mon violon plutôt violemment, « que ce n’est moi qui va l’épouser? »

« Elle a démontré des remords. » Il continue comme si je n’avais rien dit. Ça me rend furieux. « Elle ne le fait pas délibérément. C’est compulsif. Son thérapeute avait pitié d’elle. Savais-tu qu’elle a fini par coucher avec lui? Il a perdu sa licence. Ce n’était pas la faute de Mary, bien sûr. Elle est une grande narcissiste, celle-ci. » 

« Elle n’est pas une narcissiste. » Devrais-je la défendre? Oui, bien sûr. Mycroft ment.

« Tu le saurais, bien sûr. » 

« Je l’ai rencontrée. » 

« Tu la considères comme ta _compétition_. » Il croit qu’il me corrige. La direction musicale n’a pas cessée, pas même ralentie. Mycroft pourrait avoir cette entière conversation sans moi.

_Ictus, ictus, ictus._ « J’ai suspecté depuis le début, à propos de toi et ton colocataire. Tu le sais. » 

Je soupire bruyamment. Ce n’est pas de ses affaires. Pas du tout. S’il veut avoir cette conversation, il peut y ajouter mes répliques sans que je ne les dise. Si je pense assez fort, peut-être pourrai-je bloquer le son de sa voix. Il y a une expérience dans la cuisine (plomb, sel, sang coagulé) que je pourrais vérifier, ou je pourrais compter les nombres primaires : 83, 89, 97, 101, 103, 107...

« À partir du moment où je l’ai rencontré pour la première fois, j’ai soupçonné qu’il pourrait avoir cet effet sur toi. Est-ce à ce moment-là que ça a commencé? À ce moment-là, où tu l’as vu pour la première fois? Ou est-ce venu plus tard? »

...109, 113, 127 ah seigneur, c’est trop ennuyant, sa voix traverse mes pensées. Merde.

Il ne sait pas tout. Il le voudrait, même ces choses sans pertinence. Le non quantifiable. Les choses qui n’ont pas leur place à la lumière du jour. Les choses qu’il peut garder contre moi pour me manipuler et me demander de faire ce qu’il veut. Je ne lui donnerai pas. Je ne lui donne jamais. Salopard manipulateur. Je veux prendre le carnet de sur ses genoux. Le cahier ou mon archet. Un ou l’autre. Il ne peut avoir les deux. Les échecs de Mary ou les miens : choisis, Mycroft. N’en choisis qu’un seul.

« Tu te crois amoureux de lui, n’est-ce pas? » Ce n’est pas une question. Je le déteste. « Ah. Oui. Tu le crois. C’est bien, Sherlock. C’est du progrès. Ça aurait plu à Maman. » 

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Bien sûr qu’il allait la mentionner. Il essaie seulement de marquer un point. Frapper un peu plus fort. Oui, elle voulait que je fasse cela, que je ressente cela. Elle s’inquiétait. Se demandait si je le pouvais. (Ou, plus précisément, si je le ferais, si je daignerais à laisser quelqu’un s’approcher de moi à ce point. Elle n’a jamais douté que j’en étais capable. Contrairement à d’autres. Contrairement à moi.) Il n’y avait rien que je pouvais faire, alors, pour la rassurer. Elle aurait aimé John.

« Jusqu’à maintenant, je croyais que ce n’était pas réciproque. Insensé, adolescent et non partagé. Je comprends maintenant que ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. »

Il soulève le carnet de nouveau. « Ceci était la preuve qui m’a finalement convaincu, où le thérapeute a écrit : _Mary est principalement attirée envers les hommes compromis émotionnellement. Les hommes qui sont émotionnellement instables ou incapables de l’aimer en retour ou qui sont amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre._ » Il laisse le carnet tomber sur ses genoux, il se ferme. « Il parlait de lui-même ici, la façon dont son amour pour sa femme le rendait plus attirant pour Mary. Il aurait aussi bien pu être en train d’écrire à propos de ton John. Tu as toi-même à blâmer pour l’intérêt de Mary envers John. Il t’aime beaucoup. Beaucoup en effet. »

Si bien orchestré, comme toujours. Mes yeux croisent les siens sans ma permission. Il me sourit. « Le savais-tu déjà? Ah. Bien sûr. Tu le savais. Oh, pauvre Sherlock. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui maintenant, n’est-ce pas? » 

Je soupire. Je le déteste pour ça. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille? « Il n’est pas amoureux de moi. » 

« Les preuves suggèrent autrement. » Il laisse tomber un dossier sur la table devant moi, mais je refuse de même le regarder. Pourquoi doit-il toujours être indiscret?

« Il se marie. » 

« Le mariage ne t’empêche pas physiquement d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre, Sherlock. » Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. « Et tu es assis-là, pinçant Le lac des cygnes sur ton violon comme si ça allait le rendre assez amoureux de toi pour qu’il la quitte. » 

Je peux sentir le sang me monter au visage.

« Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Sherlock. » 

« Non. » Je replace mon violon dans son étui. Je tends la main pour mon archet. J’attends. Il termine les deux dernières mesures et le glisse doucement dans ma main. Mes mains sont humides et tremblent légèrement. J’essaie de le cacher, mais il voit tout. C’est sans espoir.

« Oui, tu le peux. » 

« Ça n’a pas d’importance. » Je peux sentir ma colère déborder, me faisant perdre tout sens du jugement. Je vais dire des choses que je ne veux pas dire, que je ne veux pas admettre, je ne veux pas que Mycroft le sache, tout ça parce qu’il sait exactement comment inspirer ma rage la plus absolue et aveugle. Il y a un moment, avant de tomber dans le précipice, que je comprends avec une clarté étonnante à quel point Mycroft me manipule bien, me forçant à redevenir l’enfant qu’il considèrera toujours que je suis (âgé de sept ans, avec un bol à poisson brisé dans les mains, le visage rouge, furieux et honteux), mais je suis réduis en postillons et indignation. « Il ne veut pas. »

Une pause. « Ah. » 

Je ne le regarde pas. Je tremble de rage, le monde est teinté de rouge. Une partie de moi avait espéré qu’il aurait trouvé une solution. Mais il n’en voit pas. Mon évaluation est douloureusement juste.

« Alors peut-être se méritent-ils. » 

Après son départ, je découvre que j’ai brisé mon archet en deux.


End file.
